Vampire Melody
by AIM021
Summary: Lucia is a vampire. Kaito and his friends are mages. Lucia seems to be hiding something from everyone. Something big. Something that could even change their friendship. How will they handle it and what will they do to gain her trust back?
1. Chapter 1

**AIM: Hey you guys! This is my second fanfic so I hope you like it!**

**Lucia: I'm going to be the main character! Yay!**

**Kaito: So am I!**

**AIM: There's also going to be a little extra character!**

**Lucia: Who?**

**AIM: You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mermaid melody.**

* * *

Lucia's POV:

Hi, my name is Lucia Nanami. I'm fourteen years old and am in grade 9 in my new school. I know how to play all musical instruments, and always carry around my guitar which is right now in my locker. Oh and just so you know I'm no ordinary human. I'm a vampire.

Let me give you an introduction on vampires since humans don't really understand us. Lots of people say vampires are monsters. I guess I can see where that's coming from but I don't feel like monster. Vampires have a bloods affinity. Sort of like a fetish for a certain type of blood. And once they suck enough blood they just erase the memories of that person and the human goes off like nothing ever happened. And just so you know, vampires aren't affected by garlic, its just that we have a really strong sense of smell and we are able to walk in the sun. Of course we also have supernatural powers like flying or communicating with animals and stuff. Right now I'm about to start my first time in a human's school, since I'm a little different from other vampires. How? Well I only suck blood on a full moon night. Normal vampires have to refill themselves weekly, some even daily but me, only monthly.

Okay well right now I'm standing outside my new classroom waiting for the teacher to call me in. Oh I think he just did, well now off to my new school life.

Kaito's POV:

Mr. M (Mistuki) just announced there was a new student. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy. Luckily my best friend Nagisa asked for me. He said it was a girl. I hope she's hot. Then he called her in. The door opened and a beautiful girl walked in. She had dirty blonde hair, which ended at her shoulders and curled at the back. She had warm honey-brown eyes and perfectly fair skin, not like the other girls who use spray tans or a house full of makeup just to achieve that color. All the boys in my class started drooling except for Nagisa, Masahiro, my twin, Gaito and me.

Oh and I don't think I've told you who I am. I'm Kaito Domoto, 14 years old and 3 time winner of the local surfing competitions that happen yearly. Of course you could say I'm sort of like a celebrity with my own fan club, people who want interviews with me and even an article on me. But to be honest, you would have thought that I would have a girlfriend by now and all that but, I haven't. I haven't even had my first kiss yet! And I have a secret. I'm not human. I'm actually a mage. That's someone who has supernatural powers. So do my best friends.

Alright so back to the new girl.

"Miss Nanami, care to introduce yourself?" asked Mr. M.

She nodded and smiled, "Hi. My name is Lucia Nanami. I hope we all can get along."

All of the boys except me, Gaito, Nagisa and Masahiro nodded vigorously and some girls just rolled their eyes. But for some reason there was something about her that bugged me.

"Miss Nanami you can go sit in front of Mr. Domoto. Please raise your hand Domoto-san."

I knew the teacher was talking about me since there was an empty seat in front of me. Once he said that all the girls excluding Hanon and Rina groaned since (well I don't like to brag but) I'm the number one hottie in the school. I raised my hand and the new girl smiled at me. For some reason I just wanted to smile back but kept a straight face and watched her sit down. I could smell her strawberry scent. It smelled so… natural. Whoa... I've never really smelt a girl. Yet here I am smelling her. I think I've lost it.

Lucia's POV:

Okay my first day and I'm already receiving glares from the girls of this class. Well at least not _all_ of them. A really pretty, green haired girl who was wearing the boys' uniform and a short, happy go lucky looking girl smiled at me. I sensed magical power coming from them. They must be mages. And I'm sensing 3 more energy holders around me. One is definitely from the guy behind me; I think his name is Kaito, a guy who looks exactly like Kaito, and a blue haired boy and green, bespectacled boy too. Mann… looks like I can't make many friends here since most of the girls don't like me, the boys are drooling at me and the ones who aren't are mages who probably think of vampires as monsters.

Whoa this class seems to be easy. I'm kind of glad I'm a vampire since all vampires are smart. Looks like I won't have to study much.

Rina's POV:

Something is totally strange about that the new student. Maybe Hanon knows something. Me and Hanon are mages too just like Kaito, Gaito, Nagisa and Masahiro. One of my powers is telepathy. It's a pretty common one so most of my friends have it but my telepathy is more powerful. But it's very useful.

**Me: Hey Hanon do you think there's something weird about the new student?**

**Hanon: Yeah I can feel something coming from her. Maybe she's a mage?**

**Me: Maybe Kaito knows, since he's sitting behind her.**

**Hanon: Yeah maybe. Hey Kaito do you feel something strange from the new girl?**

**Kaito: Yeah. She's definitely a mage. But there is also something else. I'm not sure what though.**

**Me: Okay then we'll talk to her at the end of the day.**

**Kaito & Hanon: Roger!**

Man those two are such kids. I can't wait for school to end.

**-Time Skip-**

After School:

Lucia's POV:

So it seems that they want to talk to me. I knew since I read their minds. Comes with being a vampire. Come to think of it, I think Eric-nii-san was going to come walk me home.

I quickly sprinted down the stairs, ran to my locker and got out my guitar, which was in its case, slung it over my shoulder and sprinted once more to the front doors of the school where a few people where exiting.

I ran to the park which was a shortcut to my house. I stopped running and started to walk but it seems that _they _followed me here.

* * *

**AIM: Okay and that's the first chapter of VAMPIRE MELODY! **

**Lucia: Who's they?**

**AIM: Secret!**

**Lucia: Mou!**

**Kaito: Well stop being so curious and wait for the next chapter.**

**Lucia: -pouts-**

**AIM: Well, anyway. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AIM: Okay so I know I said that I'll post this chapter when I get 3 reviews but I just can't wait so here's the second chapter for 'Vampire Melody'.**

**Kaito: Why did you put vampires in it?**

**AIM: 'Cuz there weren't any, NOT EVEN ONE STORY, which included vampires in the mermaid melody archive.**

**Kaito: o.O**

**AIM: I know right? Mr dense man.**

**Kaito: Hey! How am I dense?**

**AIM: Well it took you 52 frickin' episodes to realize Lucia was your mermaid, then lost your memory 5 episodes later. Then you started caring for MICHAL! Do you realize how much I wanted to slap you?!**

**Kaito: -looks at feet guiltily- I didn't mean to forget her, I did it for her okay? And anyway we got a happy ending.**

**AIM: Right, now do the disclaimer.**

**Kaito: Yes sir! I mean ma'am, AIM doesn't own me or mermaid melody!**

**AIM: .**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_I ran to the park which was a shortcut to my house. I stopped running and started to walk but it seems that __**they**__ followed me here._

* * *

Lucia's POV:

"My, my looks like you don't know when to give up huh, Eriru?" I asked the woman with the bandana in a sports bra and mini skirt.

"Hehehe… Looks like little princess seems to remember us." She replied turning her head, activating her _other_ personality.

Okay let me explain, my daddy was a really rich person but he never flaunted his money. He would always give to the needy and was a very nice person. Until _that _fateful day_._ But never mind that, anyway, in vampire politics I'm actually a princess. But I came here since I hated being in the vampire world, because I just got bored and _other_ reasons. And of course we vampires still had our enemies. Now the women standing in front of me, Eriru, who whenever turned her head right round would become her other personality, and her partner, Yuri, who had light green hair and was wearing a Victorian sort of, red and black dress, with cat-like eyes were workers of one of our enemies. They had formed a team with two others called, 'Dark Lovers'. I think it's a stupid name but, the 'Dark Lovers' aren't only here to capture me, they also love to give pain to other mages. Such meanies!

"So, little princess," Yuri began in a baby voice, "Would you like me to play a lullaby to lull you to sleep?"

And with that she conjured a piano out of nowhere. But before she could begin I whipped out my guitar from its case, and plugged it into the amplifier which I conjured with my magic power. Then I started to play a few riffs which caused the piano to disappear and Eriru and Yuri to cover their ears. Of course I could have also sung but I needed my guitar too.

"Damn you Nanami! You'll regret this!" Screeched Yuri and the two disappeared.

I wonder how many times they said that to me…

"Hey Nanami-san!" I heard a voice call my name. So I turned around and saw the blue haired girl from earlier running towards me and the green haired girl behind her.

"Umm… Hey?" I said unsurely.

"Mind if we walk with you?" The blue haired girl, called Hanon I think, asked me with big eyes.

"Well, sure?" I said slowly.

"Oh and my name's Hanon and this girl is Rina." She replied gesturing towards herself and Rina.

"My name is…" I started to say but then Hanon cut me off.

"Yeah we know your name is Lucia."

I nodded.

"Let's be good friends! Okay?" asked Hanon excitedly.

Man, I only just met them and they already want to be friends. Maybe I'll just tell them I'm a mage and leave out the vampire part, _maybe._

"Urm, sure!"

We then started to walk through the park. But soon I caught sight of a red head.

"Ne Lucia, you don't mind if we call over a few friends to walk with us do you?" Hanon asked me.

I didn't really mind. "Sure, call them over." I replied easily.

She nodded and shouted, "Hey! Kaito, Nagisa, Masahiro, Gaito, come over here and walk with us!"

The red head I assumed was Kaito turned and nodded, then him and four others who I sensed magical energy coming from this morning walked over to us.

"Hey you're the new student right?" asked a guy who I think was the red head's, twin brother.

I nodded.

"Well let me introduce these idiots to you."

"Hey!" shouted a short blue haired boy.

But he ignored him and pointed to himself, "I'm Gaito, the older twin," then he pointed to the red head, "That's Kaito, my younger twin brother." He then pointed to the Shorty, "That kid is Nagisa, and the guy next to him is Masahiro."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Protested the shorty.

"Right." I said casually and nodded. Then we all got together and started walking near the exit of the park

I hope they don't ask me if I'm a vampire!

Normal POV:

Right before the exit of the park, there was a staircase. As Lucia walked to the end of the staircase, she, being her clumsy self, tripped and fell from the second last step.

"Are you okay?" asked Hanon worriedly.

Lucia got up brushed her skirt,"Yeah. I guess I can be a little clumsy sometimes." She replied easily. Then she tried to walk but fell.

"Ow." She whimpered quietly.

Kaito came over to her and asked, "Are you hurt."

"Well, yeah. I guess 'cuz my ankle really hurts."

"I don't think you can walk like that, here climb onto my back."

Lucia looked up at him and nodded shyly. Kaito smirked and said, "Don't worry I won't bite."

Lucia huffed her cheeks and got on his back. They did this while everyone else was looking at them.

But before Kaito started to walk he turned around and asked, "Are you guys glued there or something? Come on, we'll drop Lucia at home and then go do whatever we want."

Everyone snapped out of their trance and nodded.

Lucia's POV:

Oh no! Kaito better hope my brother doesn't see this! If he does then Kaito is as good as dead! My brother is VERY over protective and is the reason why I have never had a boyfriend, first kiss or gone on any dates. He never lets a boy TOUCH me. But Kaito seems like a nice guy so I hope big brother doesn't do anything harsh to him!

"Lucia? What are you doing?" I heard a voice. But not just any voice. It was big brother's voice!

* * *

**AIM: Done with chapter 2! What happens next?! Did you guys like it?**

**Kaito: Whoa calm down!**

**AIM: I can't! Tell them how THEY can!**

**Kaito: Okay, okay please read and review cuz AIM is getting creepy.**

**AIM: Shut it!**

**Kaito: Oh and can you bring Lucia up here too?**

**AIM: Maybe.**

**Kaito: :D**

**AIM: Please I mean it! Read and review people! If you do I'll give you a cyber cookie!**

**Kaito: Can I have one?**

**AIM: NO! Go ask your girlfriend!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AIM: So here is chapter 3. I'm gonna try and upload every week. So I hope you guys like it!**

**Kaito: So, will me and Lucia be a couple in this.**

**AIM: Maybe.**

**Kaito: Hey you said that when I asked you to put Lucia up here too! But you haven't!**

**AIM: Yes I have, Lucia prove it to him.**

**Lucia: Yeah she's right Kaito I was here.**

**Kaito: Oh.**

**Lucia: Yeah so will me and Kaito be a couple? –Has big innocent eyes-**

**AIM: please don't look at me like that or else I will have to say the truth and give out the surprise.**

**Lucia: -pouts-**

**Kaito: -smirks- look who's pouting! Anyway this story sucks I mean so far you didn't put one part of me and Lucia together except when I piggy back her.**

**AIM: Hey Kaito, would you like this story if this was a Gaito and Lucia fanfic?**

**Kaito: NO I WOULD HATE IT AND BURN IT!**

**Lucia: Harsh.**

**AIM: Okay then if you annoy me I WILL make this a GaitoxLucia story, or even a JohnnyxLucia story!**

**Kaito: You wouldn't dare!**

**Lucia: Who's Johnny?**

**Kaito: My rival. Don't you remember that black haired dude?**

**AIM: Great now can I get on with the story?**

**Lucia: YEAH!**

**Kaito: -mumbles- Sure.**

**AIM: Disclaimer please!**

**Kaito: AIM doesn't own mermaid melody and never will. –smirks.-**

**AIM: I hate you. Now go do what you readers do best! Read then review!**

* * *

**-**Recap-

"_Lucia? What are you doing?" I heard a voice. But not just any voice. It was big brother's voice!_

* * *

Lucia's POV:

"Eric-nii-san?" I asked innocently.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON SOME BOY'S BACK?!" He shouted.

I sweat dropped and quickly asked Kaito to put me down. Once my feet touched the ground big brother came, grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. I just rolled my eyes.

Rina's POV:

So Lucia has a big brother, they both must be mages with what I'm sensing from them.

**Me: Guys, you feel that.**

**Hanon: Yeah it's a pretty strong magical energy coming from them.**

**Gaito: They're definitely mages.**

**Masahiro: Agreed!**

**Me: I think Kaito's in trouble.**

"So, why did you have my baby sister on your back?" Eric, I assumed, asked commandingly.

"Well she fell and hurt her ankle and couldn't walk so I offered to carry her on my back." Kaito replied with a calm face but I knew on the inside he was cowering. Eric just nodded roughly and made his way over to Lucia, scooped her up in one arm and sat her down on a park bench. Then he got out a bandage and took off her left boot. Wait, how did he know which foot she hurt? Anyway, he bandaged it all up and Lucia looked bored, as if she's seen this happen a lot before. Then he scooped her up with one arm again and started walking away. Lucia looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'I'm Sorry!'

Me and Hanon sweat dropped.

"So I'm guessing her brother must be an over protective type." Gaito announced.

Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro nodded.

"We didn't get to ask her whether she was a mage or not." I said getting to the point.

"Rina, we can't just ask her out of the blue like that." Hanon said.

"Why don't we get to know her first?" Kaito suggested. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Yeah, but will Lucia's brother allow you_ guys_ to be her friends? I mean, with the first impression Kaito gave, will he even let you near her?"

"Hey!" Kaito complained. I just rolled my eyes.

"She has a good point; I mean did you see him right now? And he must be damn strong, since he lifted Lucia up with only one arm." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, that's true. But what was that feeling I had when they were near, and I don't mean the feeling of normal magical power, something else." Gaito responded.

"Then we can't be exactly sure that she's a mage. She could be an abnormal being or somthing." Masahiro reasoned.

But that got me thinking,_ what was that strange feeling?_

"Yeah I've never felt that feeling before." I replied.

"We can ask her once we know for sure she's a mage, for now let's just relax." Masahiro suggested.

"Yeah! We can relax by going shopping!" Hanon yelled cheerfully. We all sweat dropped.

"Come on let's go Rina, let's do some girl shopping!" She said as she dragged me along. I heard Kaito snicker. I bet he's thinking about bra's and stuff since Hanon said _girl shopping_, but let me assure you she actually meant clothes. Aw well, might as well go with Hanon, but I can only have two hours with her since my favorite comedy show is on at 5.

Kaito's POV:

So it looks like those two went _girl shopping_, and it's just me and the boys.

"Hey Kaito can we hang out at your house?" Nagisa asked.

"Sure." I replied. I didn't really care, but of course Gaito, my twin did.

"Only on one condition." He interjected. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"No dropping food on the floor, no eating directly from the fridge, no loud music and no shouting. Understand?" Gaito glared. Whoa, he must have a headache too; I mean he didn't really mind the loud music except when he was studying, cooking (since I can't), resting, etc.

"Yes Sir." Nagisa said guiltily, looking at his feet. Why? Well because he did all of the above _a lot _of times. Of course Gaito punished him severely. How he punished him? You don't want to know. Urgh! I get cold just thinking about it. 'Cuz my bro can be very,_ very_ scary if he wants to. Well, now off to my place. Probably gonna plan a strategy to getting closer to that Nanami girl, I think her name was Lucia, without getting strangled by her brother. Man his glare was meaner that Gaito's! Oh crap and his little sister, Lucia, was so damn pretty! But I don't plan on trying to make her my girlfriend, even though I have so many at my feet. But, it doesn't seem like she would be one of those girls. And also, since my heart already belongs to _her._ Oh well let's just wait and see.

-Kaito and Gaito's house-

We all got changed, Nagisa and Masahiro had extra clothes, and I sat down on the couch with Nagisa and started to play Need for Speed with him. Masahiro watched us and Gaito started doing his homework. No surprise there. Masahiro and Gaito were always on top of the class. Me and Nagisa were averages.

"Hey Kaito," Masahiro started. I looked at him and said, "Yeah?"

"Have you had any luck so far?"

I looked at him very confused.

"Don't you remember? That girl you told us about? Don't tell me you've done nothing!" My eyes widened in understanding.

"Well…" I began but was interrupted by Nagisa who said my answer.

"He probably didn't, seeing as how he didn't even know her name!" Nagisa snickered. It was the truth; I didn't even know her name.

"Yeah well, that's my little brother for you." Gaito joined in. And what the heck? I'm only a few minutes younger!

"Hey! I'm only 5 minutes younger!"

"Yeah but you're still younger." Gaito replied calmly. Smart ass.

"And anyway, I'm more responsible than you! _I_ would have at least asked the girl her name!" He carried on.

I just looked the other way scratching the back of my head. They all are right. But, that girl, I just think about her everyday…

_A small, seven-year-old boy was walking down a stoned path surrounded of flowers of all kinds after his parents funeral, he was shedding a few unwanted tears but quickly wiped them away when he hears someone crying, it sound like a girl. He looks behind a big oak tree at the end of the path and sees a young girl, about his age; her face was a bit blurred though, but you could see that she was quite pretty._

"_Why are you crying?" The little boy asks the beautiful young girl._

"_Because, today, was my parents funeral. I miss then so much!" She sniffed._

_The little boy sat next to her and hugged her._

"_It's alright! You know, even my parents died." He comforted her, he knew just how she felt. Just then he spotted a red hibiscus in a bush nearby. He got up and picked it off and brought it back to the young girl. She looked up and saw the flower._

"_Wow! It's such a pretty flower!" She smiled._

"_It's for you, a pretty flower for a pretty girl." He replied._

"_You think I'm pretty?" The girl said softly. The young boy blushed._

_"Are you a mage?" He asked her. She nodded._

"_What's your favorite thing to do?" He asked her gently._

"_Sing." She replied quietly._

"_Then why we both sing a song in the remembrance of our parents? Okay?" He suggested kindly._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! We'll sing together." _

"_Alright, I'll start off then." The little girl replied._

_"I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you, it's not like that at all." She sang softly._

_**Her voice is so gentle and soft! She sings beautifully.**__ The little boy thought._

_Then he carried on, "With all those crazy things you did, you left them running through my head."_

_Then they both said, "You're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here."_

_They looked at each other and forgot about everything else around them. Soon the boy could see the girl's eyes. They were a warm, honey brown. But the rest of her face was still blurred._

"_You have pretty eyes." He told her._

_The girl blushed._

"_Did your mother sing you any songs?" He asked her. She nodded._

"_Do you want to hear one?" She asked him. _

"_Yes. I'd love to."_

_She took a deep breath and started singing, "Haato, dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukiseki WO, itsudatte don't think, feel, HASHIREDASSE."_

"_You have a very nice voice." He said. Just then the two of them heard a voice, but the little boy couldn''t make out what he was shouting._

"_Oh no! That's my big brother! I'm sorry but, I have to go or else we'll both get in trouble." The girl said._

"_But when will I see you again?" The little boy asked worriedly._

"_I don't think you will. Because I'm not a normal mage." The little girl says and a few tears streams down her face. "I'm a vampire."_

_The little boy's eyes widen. But says with a very determined voice_,"_Please don't cry though. I don't care if you're a vampire. I'm sure we'll meet again." He says and kisses her gently on the lips._

_Then the little girl goes the direction of the voice and shouts back, "I'm sure we'll meet again!" with a smile. The boy smiles back. But then he realizes he never learnt her name. He didn't even tell her his name which was…_

"Kaito…." A soft voice said.

"KAITO!" a voice shouted right into my ear which made me fall from the couch.

"Ow. What the hell man?" I asked Nagisa whilst rubbing my ear.

"Well you were spacing out man." Came his reply.

"Anyway, Gaito said that Kengo and Daichi are here to go surfing practicing with you."

"Oh right. Tell them I'm coming." I told him. Of course I never told my friends that the girl was a vampire. No way, then they would totally be against it. Oh well. Then I got up changed into my swimsuit, grabbed my surfboard and raced down to the beach with Kengo and Daichi. My two other best friends. But they weren't mages.

* * *

**AIM: And there was chapter 3! Oh and the first song was 'I wish you were here' By Avril Lavinge. The second was 'Don't think. Feel' By Idoling. I don't own any of them.**

**Lucia: I have a brother in this? Yay!**

**Kaito: Yeah a brother that could kill a boy if he steps within 4 feet near you.**

**Eric: Yeah gotta problem pretty boy? –Cracks knuckles.-**

**Kaito: Erm… N-No.**

**Eric: Good. **

**Lucia: Okay? Well read and review!**

**AIM: Oh and in your reviews tell me how many words you want in each chapter. Around 1000? Or around 2000? Please tell me cuz I really want you guys to enjoy this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AIM: yo to all the people who are reading this. Soon you will come face to face with the legendary fourth chapter OF VAMPIRE MELODYYYYYYYYYY.**

**Kaito: WTF?!**

**AIM: And I just learnt what 'that' word means.**

**Kaito: What word?**

**AIM: I learnt about _it._**

**Kaito: Oooooh! XD**

**Lucia: What's it?**

**AIM and Kaito: N-Nothing nothing!**

**Lucia: o-o**

**Kaito: wait explain 'it'.**

**AIM: I can't, you know it begins with an s that's all. Man, now I've understood a whole lot more fan fictions. O-o. EW EW EW.**

**Kaito: Well, urm, interesting.**

**Lucia:? I'll do the disclaimer. AIM doesn't own mermaid melody.**

* * *

_A little girl, around seven-years-old, was sitting underneath a big oak tree, crying. Her parents' funeral had just finished and she just couldn't allow herself to actually accept it. But it was true. They were gone. And this thought just made her cry more._

"_Why are you crying?" the little girl heard a voice ask her. She turned around and saw a young boy, about her age, but his face was a little blurred._

"_Because, today was my parents' funeral. I miss then so much!"She sniffed. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she could trust this boy._

_To her surprise he sat down next to her and hugged her! But she didn't push him off._

_"It's alright! You know, even my parents died." He comforted her. Then he got up and walked to a nearby bush. The little girl was very curious on what he was doing. But she understood when he came back over to her and showed her a flower._

_"Wow! It's such a pretty flower!" She exclaimed. _

"_It's for you, a pretty flower for a pretty girl." He replied._

"_You think I'm pretty?" The girl said softly. The young boy blushed._

_"Are you a mage?" He asked her. She nodded._

"_What's your favorite thing to do?" He asked her gently._

"_Sing." She replied quietly._

"_Then why we both sing a song in the remembrance of our parents? Okay?" He suggested kindly._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! We'll sing together." _

"_Alright, I'll start off then." The little girl replied__. _

_"I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you, it's not like that at all." She sang softly._

_**These lyrics really seem to reflect on what's happened so far.**__ She thought._

_Then he carried on, "With all those crazy things you did, you left them running through my head."_

_**He has such a nice voice! He must be the owner of a truly gentle heart! **_

_Then they both said, "You're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here."_

_They looked at each other and forgot about everything else around them. The little boy's eyes soon came into the little girl's vision. They were a loving amber color. But the rest of his face was still blurred._

"_You have pretty eyes." He told her._

_The girl blushed._

"_Did your mother sing you any songs?" He asked her. She nodded._

"_Do you want to hear one?" She asked him. _

"_Yes. I'd love to."_

_**I'll sing **__that__** one. Mommy always used to lull me to sleep by it.**_

_She took a deep breath and started singing, "Haato, dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no, yukiseki WO itsudatte don't think, feel, HASHIREDASSE."_

_And the little girl always knew that these words were true. Whenever she thought about it, it would always make sense to her._

_'**Only our hearts know where our destination lies.' **_

_**Only by listening to my heart will I know where my destination is! **__The little girl thought._

_'**No matter when, don't think, feel! Take a step and run!' **_

_**That's how we get through life. We have feelings. We shouldn't think about how we feel. We already know. **_

"_You have a very nice voice." The little boy said. The little girl then snapped out of her thoughts. _

_Just then the two of them heard a voice. The little girl recognized it as her older brother's! He was calling her name!_

"_Oh no! That's my big brother! I'm sorry but, I have to go or else we'll both get in trouble." The girl said._

"_But when will I see you again?" The little boy asked worriedly._

"_I don't think you will. Because I'm not a normal mage." The little girl says and a few tears streams down her face. "I'm a vampire."_

_The little boy's eyes widen. But says with a very determined voice_, _"Please don't cry though. I don't care if you're a vampire. I'm sure we'll meet again." He says and kisses her gently on the lips._

_Then the little girl goes the direction of the voice and shouts back, "I'm sure we'll meet again!" with a smile. The boy smiles back. But as she ran to her older brother, she realized she never learnt his name. She didn't even tell him her name. She knew she couldn't go back and tell him though since her big brother wouldn't let her. He had told her to never tell anyone that she was a vampire. But she really wished she could have just told him her name was…_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lucia's POV:

I groaned and turned my alarm clock off with my eyes still shut. Of course, a great way to be awakened. The sound of a stupid digital alarm clock.

"Lucia! Hurry and get dressed or else you'll be late." I heard Eric-nii-san shout from the kitchen. Apparently he was eating breakfast. I could smell it. Toast with fried eggs, sunny side up and small sausages on the side. This gave me the motivation to get up and get ready for school. I checked the time and saw it was 7:30! I'll be late!

I ran to the bathroom and did my usual routine. Shower and stuff, brush my hair and wrap a towel around myself. I walked into my room and changed into my underclothes, followed by my school uniform. I put my socks on and my usual ribbons in my hair. I got my guitar case, holding my acoustic guitar, and slung it over my shoulder. I checked the time and saw it was already 7:45! I grabbed my bag and dashed downstairs.

Eric was putting on his shoes and he smirked at me and said in a sing song voice, "Hurry up or you're gonna be late~" and with that he stepped outside. Of course he gets over protective when I'm around boys but when it's something else it's all _hahaha, I'm older and more responsible, and you're always clumsy and late, tie your shoelaces before you fall! Oh wait, I forgot you can't! _

Urgh! I just hate it. He is over protective but is really an annoying older brother. And it's totally not my fault I don't know how to tie my own shoelaces! It's just that no one taught me!

I grabbed a piece of toast, knowing I couldn't enjoy the full breakfast, grabbed my lunchbox and ran outside. I only had ten minutes to get to school on time. I stopped and looked around. I was at the park. It seemed no one was here. I smelt the air and checked the presence. I was alone. _Perfect_, I smirked to myself.

_I'll just use a little vampire magic and take a shortcut._ I thought.

With that, a faint pink aura started to surround me. Then I felt my body become lighter and I knew, know I could fly. My pupils became cat like and changed from brown to pink. Suddenly, I felt something, but I just ignored it. I jumped from the ground and flew off towards the school. I knew I had to stop near the school, and not right in front of it. I mean come on, I'm not stupid!

Hanon's POV:

Oh man! I'm gonna be so late! Why did I forget to set my alarm on! I hope I don't miss Mr. Mitsuki's period! Wait, isn't that Lucia up ahead? Yeah that is, but what is this feeling? I can sense very strong energy coming from her.

A light pink aura was coming from her. Then, I saw her jump and fly up into the sky, getting hidden by a few clouds. I stared in awe for some time until, I realized I was gonna be late! I'm definitely gonna have to tell the gang about this! I had to tell them that Lucia was most definitely a mage!

-School-

Lucia's POV:

Phew. I made it five minutes before the bell. I opened my locker and put my guitar case in it.

I walked into class and sat down on my seat, which was in the first row, next to the window. I felt eyes watching me and turned around. Rina and Gaito were staring at me with a confused expression. Then I saw Kaito, Masahiro and Nagisa walk over to me. I could feel glares coming at me and a few whispers of jealousy.

"Yo Lucia! Do you believe in magic?" Kaito asked me energetically. This seemed to earn a hit form Masahiro.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kaito asked him angrily rubbing the place where he hit him.

Masahiro: Don't be so straight forward idiot!

Kaito: Sorry.

Nagisa: When will I get to say something?

Masahiro: Shut up!

Rina: Hurry up idiots!

Gosh, I could practically hear their telepathy conversation. I rolled my eyes and started to get out the first period's book. It was English so it was super easy for me. I knew about five languages which I could speak fluently.

"Umm, well, do you?" Kaito asked slowly.

"I guess." I replied calmly without looking out him.

With that Hanon entered the classroom. She put her bag on her desk and telepathically called everyone there. I heard that she wanted everyone to meet on the roof. I wonder what she's gonna say.

Nagisa's POV:

Masahiro is so bossy! And he wouldn't even let me say anything!

Then my blue haired goddess came into the classroom. She was looking as pretty as ever! But she had a serious expression on her face! Then she called everyone telepathically. She told us to meet her on the roof.

We all went up there and Hanon was waiting there for us. She looked dazzling with her air being blown about slightly by the morning air.

"Now that you're all here I need to tell you something important." She said seriously. We all knew she wasn't joking or anything since she is never that serious. We all nodded.

"Lucia is most definitely a mage. I saw her in the morning. She was flying." She looked at us. Looks like our beliefs were confirmed.

"Wait, how do you know that was Lucia?" asked Gaito. Of course that was Lucia, idiot! If Hanon said it was Lucia, it was Lucia!

"It was definitely her. No one else has dirty blonde hair like her. Or even puts it in ribbons for that matter." She replied.

"Then doesn't that mean that her brother is a mage too?" I asked.

"Yeah, both of them must be mages then." Masahiro told me.

"Then I guess we'll have to corner her after school." Kaito replied calmly, with his hands behind his head.

"Hn." Came Rina's response. Masahiro and I just nodded. Then the bell rang and we dashed back to class.

Lucia's POV:

I started to get curious on what Hanon wanted to talk about with everyone so I followed them up to the roof, of course, without getting caught.

I stopped at the door which opened up to the roof and stayed silent.

I caught on to what they were saying after a few seconds.

I heard Hanon say, "Lucia is most definitely a mage. I saw her in the morning. She was flying."

So it was her! That feeling must have been her! So she saw me. I guess I'll have a lot of explaining to do to nii san since I'm not allowed to just use my magic like that. Guess I'm in trouble.

"Wait, how do you know that was Lucia?" asked Gaito. Yeah! How did she know? I mean she didn't see my face right?

"It was definitely her. No one else has dirty blonde hair like her. Or even puts it in ribbons for that matter." She replied. Oh crap! Why does she have to notice that?

"Then doesn't that mean that her brother is a mage too?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, both of them must be mages then." Masahiro replied. Yup, I am so totally in trouble when I get home.

"Then I guess we'll have to corner her after school." Kaito replied calmly. Right. Wait, what?! No way! I wonder if I should tell big brother. No, I can't burden him like this. What do I do?

Then the bell rang so I dashed down the stairs quietly and sprinted to class.

I sat down and not long after, Hanon and everyone came in and took their places. Then the teacher came and she began the lesson. But my mind began to wonder elsewhere.

-Lunchtime-

I saw Hanon and Rina make their way over here and I knew I had to try and get away. I snatched up my lunchbox and ran out of the classroom. I wish I could've at least played some guitar today, but with them following me I know I can't.

As I was making my way to the roof, away from everyone, my _fan boys _cornered me. I groaned mentally.

"Lucia-sama! Would you like to share my lunch?" a boy asked me.

"No! She's gonna share lunch with me!" Another shouted.

"Well I'm gonna sit with her!"

"No! I am!"

"Me!"

"No me!"

"I'm obviously the handsomest so it's gonna be me!"

As these idiots continued bickering I managed to slip away from them quietly and ran all the way to the roof. I really need to think about what I'm gonna do.

Once I reached the roof, a nice cool breeze hit my face. It felt so cold against my warm cheeks.

But once I was going to start eating when Kaito and Gaito came up here.

Shit! What am I gonna do!

"Urm, hey Lucia, wanna eat lunch with us?" Kaito asked nervously. Probably thought different of me since they know I'm a _mage._

"Well, actually I don't feel hungry anymore so I'm just gonna head back to the classroom." I lied quickly. I hope they didn't notice.

"Oh, okay." Kaito replied, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Then we'll go with you." Gaito suggested.

Darn! Stop trying to come near me!

"Fine." I said with a forced smile. With that us three went back to the classroom through an awkward silence. But luckily the halls were filled with students so they couldn't ask me anything.

Once we reached the classroom the bell rang.

"Well, looks like we made it in time." Gaito said, stating the obvious. Yeah, I can see that.

Kaito nodded.

We all went in and sat down. Soon our math teacher came in and she started off with a lecture.

Kaito's POV:

Okay, is Lucia on to us or something? I mean, it's pretty obvious she's trying to avoid us so she must've found out that we know. But how? Well, I guess we are gonna have to work fast if we want to stop her at the end of the day.

-After school-

See! She's just pushing all her books back into her bag and trying to escape quickly! We better stop her.

"Guys, she's gonna make a mad dash for it." I told them. Good thing we all sat closely.

"Wait, first she's gonna get her guitar. Then, she's gonna leave." Rina told us.

Yeah, I saw her with a guitar case in the morning. So she's gonna be going to her locker then.

"Then let's go and wait for her at her locker." I suggested.

"Wow. You're actually smarter than you look." Hanon teased. I scowled.

"Then we have to hurry up 'cuz she's already left," Gaito stated. We all nodded and grabbed our bags. Then we all ran out the door. Me, Masahiro and Nagisa going one way. And the other three the other way.

We made it to Lucia's locker before she did so that was good. We hide near it and waited until she came. Good thing she came only a little bit after us. As she opened her locker we went over to her.

"Hey!" I told her coolly.

She gasped and dropped a couple of books in her hand.

I went down to pick them up for her. I handed them to her and she quietly took them.

As she was getting her guitar case she asked, "What do you need?"

Glad she got straight to the point I said, "Well we just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, are you a mage?" I asked quickly. She paled and I knew the answer.

"W-what's a m-m-mage?" She stuttered. I smirked.

"Well you should know what that is right?" Nagisa asked her, also smirking.

"W-well." She stuttered again.

"Sorry for putting you under pressure but, we really need to know. Hanon saw you flying in the morning, and we all can sense a great amount of energy coming from you. We know you're not any abnormal being, or an alien. Now we know that you're a mage. Now confirm it and then it's done." Masahiro whispered quietly to hear so that no one but us could hear.

Lucia looked at us with big eyes. She looked like a little kitten. She opened her mouth to speak but was saved by her big brother.

"Lucia, what was taking you so long?" He asked. "I was waiting by the middle school entrance for you."

Yeah, our school is an academy. It's also a pretty rich school. It has a kindergarten section, an elementary section, middle school section and high school section. It also has a university. But underclass men aren't allowed there. I think Lucia's brother is in the high school section.

"O-oh, s-s-s-sorry." She said almost inaudibly.

"Why are you with them?" he asked pointing to us.

She looked down at her feet.

"You two are mages aren't you?" I blurted out.

He looked at me incredulously but soon it became a glare.

"What's it to you? You're one too." He told us coldly. He looked at Lucia and she seemed to understand. She just shook her head at him. He seemed to tense down a bit.

"Don't come near us, you got that?" he asked us, his bangs covering his eyes. I could feel a scary aura coming around him. Lucia tugged on his arm. He looked at her and walked away. She followed.

Well, looks like we got on the bad side of him. Perfect! Simply perfect!

It sure isn't! Man, what _are _we gonna do?

* * *

**AIM: Sorry, I went a little bit over 2000 words. But the longer the better right? Please tell me in your reviews whether it's good, bad, suckish or awesome. And any ideas are also welcome! If you see any mistakes in any chapters please don't hesitate to correct me!**

**Lucia: Man, this is one of your longest chapters!**

**Kaito: Yeah! 3000 words! Nice!**

**AIM: I hope I get a lot of reviews on this chapter!**

**Lucia: Then you'll update faster right?**

**AIM: You know it! And song references are in the previous chapter. I don't own them.**

**Lucia: Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AIM: so what do you thinks gonna happen in this chapter?**

**Kaito: -reads chapter- Well….**

**AIM: not by reading it you dummy. Oh wait, I forgot, you're too dense to find out things on your own.**

**Lucia: -rolls eyes- boy, ain't that the truth.**

**Kaito: Hey! I thought you wouldn't talk about that anymore!**

**AIM: well too bad hot shot. I'm the author here.**

**Kaito: I hate when you're right.**

**AIM: Write well, anyway, I got a review on the second chapter and I'm so sorry! I clicked on the wrong chapter before! Don't worry though I've fixed it! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me. **

**Lucia: We forgive you.**

**AIM: Thanks.**

**Kaito: I don't.**

**AIM: Get out of here!**

**Kaito: I'm sorry.**

**AIM: I don't own mermaid melody. On with the story!**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_Well, looks like we got on the bad side of him. Perfect! Simply perfect!_

_It sure isn't! Man, what __are __we gonna do?_

* * *

Kaito's POV:

I sighed and laid down on the sand. We were currently at the beach. And by we, I mean me, Gaito, Masahiro, Nagisa, Rina and Hanon. I had just finished with my surfing practice and everyone was waiting for me. We sat down and started trying to plan on how to make Lucia our friend. We didn't want her to think of us as enemies.

"Maybe we were a little straight forward in asking her whether she was a mage or not." Nagisa said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why they got so angry over it." I said thoughtfully.

Rina agreed. "That's true. Wouldn't they normally ask to be friends or something?"

"True, but, maybe they, I don't know, don't like other mages?" Suggested Hanon.

Why would they _not_ like other mages? I mean it's not every day that you suddenly come across six mages all in the same place. But for some reason, I felt as if I've met that Nanami girl, Lucia.

Her name really suits her.

_Lucia. Light._

_Nanami. Seven seas._

_Lucia Nanami. Light of the seven seas._

I don't know why but I smiled at that.

"What are you smiling for little bro?" Gaito asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." And I rolled over to my side.

_I wonder if I'll meet that girl again._ I thought. I know I'm in love with her. I hope, once we meet again, she has the same feelings for me.

Lucia's House:

Lucia's POV:

Oh, big brother is definitely mad at me.

Eric-nii was currently pacing in front of me and a very serious expression on his face. He hasn't talked to me ever since we got home. I squeezed the cushion I was hugging to my chest tighter.

"E-Eric-nii-san? Are y-you mad a-at m-m-me?" I managed to choke out.

He took one glance in my direction and continued his walking. Tears started forming in my eyes. I hated when I would disappoint him.

After some time he said, "No."

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. He sighed and sat down next to me on the couch. He wiped away some tears that came out. I didn't realize I was crying until he did so.

He sighed again and told me, "It was a matter of time until they found out anyway. I guess it doesn't hurt to speed up the process. At least they don't know that we're vampires. If they did, they would turn away from us and even try to kill us. You know that right?" He looked at me. I nodded.

Of course I knew that. It had happened to me before. If it wasn't for my dad, then I could've died.

More tears came to my eyes at that.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna let that happen again. Okay?" Eric-nii assured me. I nodded. But the memory was still so fresh.

_-Flashback-_

_A little brunette girl was picking some flowers and a small, blonde, four year old girl walked up to her. _

"_Do you want to play with me?" She asked the girl picking the flowers._

"_Okay!" And with that they both started talking, playing, laughing and making daisy chains._

"_So, what kind of magic do you have?" The brunette asked her._

_At that time the little girl did not know she was not supposed to tell anyone her secret. And at that moment they were both in the magic world._

"_Hmm, I actually have a lot of them." She replied._

"_But how? I thought you couldn't have more than three. My magic is being able to talk to plants and animals."_

"_Really? I can too. But I can also control other things. You see I come from a vampire family." The blonde girl replied cheerfully, not knowing what would happen next._

" _Y-you're a v-v-vampire?! Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Someone help! She's a vampire!" The little girl screamed and ran off._

_The little blonde girl looked confused but soon heard screams and shouts._

"_She's over there." The girl who she thought was her friend told everyone where she was._

_The little girl didn't understand what was so bad about being a vampire. She felt hurt by her newly made friend. If she could even call her that._

_The next thing the little girl saw were people rushing towards her, with guns, swords, knives and many weapons. And not just any guns or knives, but magical ones, which could shoot life threatening bullets, fire or even ice and knives, which, when stabbed in victim, intoxicate him with poison. _

_The little girl started to cry and she was too afraid to run. The people got close to her and were about to hurt her until she felt a strong pair of arms swoop down and pick her up. She turned around and saw her father._

"_Look! He's another one! Let's kill them both!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Everyone roared in agreement._

_Then just as the little girl's father was about to fly away, he got hit in the chest with one of the magical bullets. He remained emotionless. Then another villager came up to him and tried to stab the little girl. The man holding the child turned and was stabbed in the side. Yet, he still had a straight face._

"_Please, we do not mean any harm to you." He tried reasoning with them but was met with more angry uproars._

"_What a liar! He's gonna kill us all and suck our blood!"_

"_Yes! Monsters will stay monsters!"_

"_Let's kill the both of them now!"_

_And with that, a man came and tried to shoot the little girl with fire. But the fire back fired from the little girl and hit the man._

"_I won't hurt you if you hurt me, I can understand you are all scared but when you try to hurt my family, and then I will use force." The man holding the little girl up angrily shouted and all of them were blasted backward. But it seemed as if someone had called a group of vampire hunters. There were five men wearing long red and white capes with long robes. They were holding all sorts of weapons thought to be able to kill vampires. All of them had a mask on, to match with their cape, used to cover their face. They walked up and stayed a considerable distance form the two._

"_Stay calm, everyone. We shall rid of these horrid monsters." One of them assured the people._

"_We're not monsters!" The little girl shouted, from her father's arms._

_A man snickered and shouted at her, "Of course you are! That's just the ugly truth! Accept it little girl. You're a __**vampire**__."_

_The girl's eyes widened and she realized, everyone would think of her as a monster. Even her friends. _

_At that moment, her father gave off a silver glow and jumped into the sky. But one of the vampire hunters shot him with a silver bullet. Not just any silver bullet. One filled with fire, water, earth and air. This was illegal but there was a special law, which allowed vampire hunters to use them against vampires._

_As it made contact with his arm, he groaned silently in pain. You could see blood, slowly flowing out of his arm._

_But this didn't stop him from going up into the sky._

"_Look! That didn't kill him!" A villager shouted._

"_They really are monsters!" Another snarled._

"_Papa! No! Stop! You're hurt! Land quickly!" His daughter cried as they flew up into the sky._

"_No, I will fly you to safety, and then I'll take care of everyone else."_

"_What will you do to them?" the little girl asked fearfully._

_He chuckled and said, "I'll only cast a spell that will knock them unconscious for some time. Then we will have to pack up and, leave."_

_The little girl looked down beneath her at the passing houses and whispered, "It's my entire fault. If I hadn't told that girl, then everyone wouldn't try to be hurting us."_

"_No it's not, Lucia." He told her gently._

"_Yes it is!" She replied tears running down her cheeks._

_He gently rubbed her back and reached their house. He had already sent a telepathy message to his wife. She was already their holding her arms out for Lucia while a small boy around the age of six was tugging at her dress._

"_Lucia! Are you alright?" the woman asked her daughter. She nodded._

"_Oh my! Are you alright?" she asked her husband._

_He smiled and replied, "Yes I'm perfectly fine._

"_But your arm…" She was cut off by him._

"_Time will heal it."_

"_But only if you rest."_

"_My you are persistent, allow me to take care of the villagers first." He told her._

"_First allow me to heal it." She commanded, putting her daughter gently onto the ground._

_He did as he was told and she put her hand on it. A white light soon absorbed it and once it faded, the wound was gone._

"_Thank you, love." He told her, giving her a quick kiss to the lips._

"_Hurry back, I'll go get packing." He nodded and she ushered her children inside the house._

"_Mommy, it is my fault that we have to leave, right?" Lucia asked her mother._

"_No, they were bound to find out sooner or later." She smiled at her daughter._

"_What's going to happen now?" asked Lucia's older brother, Eric._

"_Don't worry about it." Their mother replied as she swished her hand and everything went into suitcases and boxes. Soon the house was bare. Another swish and everything went to their new location._

_The woman picked up her daughter and held her son's hand as they walked out of the door._

_Her husband came back and told her to follow him. They ran into the woods. Once they were deep enough, his wife asked, "Aren't we going to fly there?"_

"_No. We are going to transport there." He told her._

"_Where are we going?" Eric asked._

"_To a better place." His father told him and picked him up into his arms._

_Soon, they reached their transporter. It was a big, apple tree with a hollow trunk._

_The man held his wife's hand and put it on the tree. He kept her hand their and closed his eyes. Soon the tree glowed and everything went black._

_When Lucia woke up, she was in a soft bed. She got up and looked around. It seemed as if they had now moved in to the new house._

"_I see you're awake Lucia." Her mother softly said._

_Lucia looked in her direction._

"_Now Lucia, you must never, ever tell anyone you are a vampire, okay? Bad things happen, even worse than what happened before." She told her softly but seriously._

_Lucia nodded and asked, "Where's papa? And how is he?"_

"_He's resting dear don't worry. He's going to be fine."_

_Lucia nodded and closed her eyes._

"Hey, Lucia? Are you okay? You look a little pale." Eric told me, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh. No, I'm alright, but I guess I do feel a little tired." I told him yawning slightly.

He smiled and said, "Go to your room and get some sleep. I'll wake you up before dinner, okay?"

I nodded and did as I was told. I walked up the stairs and into my room.

It was a big room, with a bed at the side. The walls were a pale pink and the wall which my bed was by, had big letters drawn on them in dark pink. They spelt out LUCIA. On the other side of the room, was a small board, where I hung pictures and drawings I had made. My bed was normal sized with a pink duvet, with violet circles on it, covering it. Next to it was my bedside table, where I kept my alarm clock, picture of me, my mom, dad and Eric and a small lamp. My room was carpeted. It was a whitish color. Then there was a 49' Flat screen TV on the wall, with a few bean bags in front of it and with a few gaming systems. In another corner, was my desk where I study and whatnot. My cupboard was on the other side of the room near my attached bathroom, and had a small door behind all the clothes, where my _real_ cupboard was.

I flopped down into my bed and pulled the duvet over my head. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**AIM: So, how was it? Please review! I love getting reviews! And cookies, oh yeah cookies!**

**Lucia: Me too!**

**Kaito: I doubt you'd get a single review on a story**_** you**_** made.**

**Lucia: I was talking about the cookies!**

**Kaito: -sticks tongue out at her- I was only telling you the truth.**

**AIM: If you're going to be mean to Lucia, then get out!**

**Kaito: S-sorry. Anyway, hope you look forward to the next chapter. Oh and AIM recently made a new poll on her profile. So p-please go and vote on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AIM: Wahoo! Chapter 6! Quick update! I bet you guys are excited huh? I'm gonna make lots of chapters for this story. Maybe even over 30!**

**Lucia: Wow! Really?!**

**Kaito: Pfft, I bet she's gonna buy those chapters from some place.**

**AIM: I think I'll make Lucia fall in love with Gaito, you like that idea Lucia?**

**Kaito: W-wha? Okay, okay fine you're gonna grow up to be successful and smart and awesome! AIM- sama!**

**AIM: -smirks- thanks; I got that on tape now.**

**Kaito: Aw crud!**

**AIM: Oh man! I just remembered that I haven't told you what Lucia's brother looks like! Don't worry I'll mention it in this chapter.**

**Kaito: As if, I know you're gonna forget.**

**AIM: What did you say punk?!**

**Lucia: Well, seeing as you two are too busy talking, I'll do the disclaimer. AIM doesn't own mermaid melody. **

* * *

Lucia's POV:

I yawned and stretched. I got off of my bed as I heard my brother call me. Looks like dinner is ready.

My tummy grumbled and then I realized how hungry I was. I didn't even have lunch today.

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face.

Oh, and just so you know, me and my brother live alone. After I was done I walked downstairs, into our living room and from there I walked to the kitchen.

Didn't get it? Well, my house is kind of like this, it has four floors and two basements. The first basement was for parties and whatnot. My brother would hold a few parties there and would at times be the DJ! Yeah, we have everything for that kind of stuff.

Then came the second basement. But nii san never allowed me to go there for some reason.

Then came the first floor. It was practically just a huge room, with a red sofa set and a normal 50 inch TV. It also had a small kitchen. It kind of looked like the room you would get in those huge, upscale condos. There were also two guest rooms here, for when any of our relatives would occasionally visit. They both had attached bathrooms. There was also a window which opens up to the garden. Then there was a stair case, leading to the second floor.

Then the second floor had a large living room and a spacious sitting room. Actually our whole house was very spacious. The sitting room had a huge window overseeing our back garden, which occupied different kinds of flowers. My brother would sometimes tutor me there. The living room had normal stuff. It had two sets of sofa's and a 52' flat screen plasma TV. There was a few gaming systems here too where I would usually play against Eric. There was also a downstairs bathroom.

The kitchen was also spacious and had everything we needed. Its main color was gray and silver. It was very modern. There was also a table where me and Eric would eat. Usually, I would do the cooking but Eric, at times, takes over for me. Our store cupboard was right next to the kitchen.

There was some space in-between all these rooms and then there was a staircase that led to the third floor. There was also a patio that led out into the garden. On the patio, we kept a white table with two chairs.

Then came the third floor. Here, was a small sitting area, with a bookcase next to it. There was a white sofa set here. In the middle of the sofas was a glass table.

Then there was another sitting room. Here, was a black and white sofa set, with a TV facing them. It was also spacious. Then there were two marble staircases leading to the fourth floor from here. One led to nii san's room and the other led to my room.

Okay, now back to dinner! I went into the kitchen and sat down. Nii san put a plate of ramen in front of me and I began to eat. I looked at him and saw him get up without eating.

"What's wrong onii san? Aren't you hungry?" I asked him.

He turned to face me and I saw his fangs come out. So it was time.

"I don't feel like eating _food_." He said slowly.

"Then what are you going to eat?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"It's time for me to feed Lucia. You know I have these thrice a week. I know you're against this idea but even you have to."

He was right I guess. I was against the idea of sucking human's blood. I really hated it. But, if I refused then I would grow very weak and I could even die. But, I just, hated the idea of doing that.

"Hasn't it been time for you too?" He asked me.

I shook my head and said, "The feeling hasn't come for three months straight. I'm not so sure why."

"Maybe it'll come late. But when it does, I have a feeling that you'll have to drink a lot. So you'll have to switch people to people if you don't want them to die."

"Yeah I figured as much."

"Yes, now eat up."

I nodded weakly and squeaked, "Have a safe journey."

He smiled gently and left. Looks like I have to eat dinner alone again.

My brother has dirty blonde hair like me but in a boy version. He always kept it messy. He has deep purple eyes and is very tall. Since he's a vampire, he's more handsome than a normal human. Same goes for me. He's two years older than me.

My brother's blood affinity is stress. He can usually find people like these easily. Once, he's done, he erases that person's memory and leaves. I can't do that so whenever I have to go feed, I always need to form him so that he can _clean up. _We're still not sure what my affinity is. I would always be by myself whenever _that_ happened. And, now that I come to think of it, that time of month is coming. Although it nothing happened for the past three months. The one night when I need to _feed._ I really hate that idea though.

I remember how tense he was when Kaito asked us if we were mages. When he looked at me I could see it clearly in his eyes. He wanted to know whether they know we're vampires or not. I understood and shook my head. I mean, if they knew we were vampires then they wouldn't be calling us mages, they would be calling us monsters.

When I was younger, a group of vampires found out about my special vampire powers that aren't so common among normal vampires. It is sort of like a curse, to be born with those powers. But there was nothing I could do about it. Those people, they are still alive. I wonder where they are though.

I bet if I was never born, then mama and papa wouldn't…

I sighed, wiped away a tear that forced its way out and washed my plate after I had finished. I went up stairs into my room and took a quick shower. Then I slipped into a loose shirt with a matching pajama. I turned the light off and lay down on my bed. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

Kaito's POV:

"Hey, tomorrow's a weekend right? So why don't we do our best to assure Lucia that we want to be friends?" I asked my brother as we sat at the table, eating our dinner.

He sighed and said, "You are pretty naive you know. We can't just go straight on. We need to do it slowly, I mean won't they get suspicious if we try and make friends straight away. And, I think that, maybe they're hiding something from us. Maybe that's why they don't won't us to get close."

"That's actually a pretty good reason. But, what would they hide?" I asked.

"Perhaps, something happened in their past, or the family they belong to won't allow them."

I scoffed and said, "Don't you think that's a little too predictable?"

Gaito shrugged and said, "Well, why don't we find out tomorrow or something. First Hanon and Rina can try becoming friends with her."

"Wait. Why are we trying so hard to become her friend?" I asked him seriously.

"Well, one, you don't always get a new student who happens to be a mage. Secondly, I'm really curious as to why they want us to stay away from them and thirdly, their energy seems to be different to ours." He replied.

"Yeah, that weird feeling. But, I wonder what their magical power is." I wondered aloud.

"Guess we'll find that out along the way." And with that we both finished our dinner.

I got up and washed my plate. Gaito did the same and I walked to my room and started to change. I brushed my teeth and laid down in bed. Normally I wouldn't go to sleep this early but I really had to think.

_Something is up with Lucia. But what? What is she trying to hide? _I thought. Then my eyes widened as I thought of earlier today.

_-Flashback-_

"_What's it to you? You're one too." He told us coldly. He looked at Lucia and she seemed to understand. She just shook her head at him. _

Why did she shake her head at him? He probably asked her something telepathically or, something.

But, why can't I shake this feeling off that I've met Lucia before. I know this is the first time I've met her. I don't remember knowing anyone with the name, Lucia Nanami in the past so why do I have this feeling?

I squeezed my pillow and threw it on the floor.

Why am I getting so angry?! For some reason, I really want to know where I saw that Nanami girl before. Wait, no I haven't seen her before! I'm sure. I think. I think I might've. They why am I saying that I haven't?!

Oh no. I'm arguing with myself. Why, why me?

* * *

-Unknown Location-

"So, do you think she's somewhere here?" A masked man asked his partner.

He sniffed the air and sighed, "It's quite hard to tell. But we will find her. My recourses tell me that she is here. We might as well tell the others too."

"Good idea. That will skim down our search in this enormous place."

The other man nodded.

-Back at Lucia's house-

I shot out of bed. I sneezed. I looked around and nothing seemed out of place. Although I just felt a mysterious aura. Like a bad presence. It seems as if it's far away though. I wonder if Nii san is back yet.

But everything was quite which means that Nii-san still hasn't come back. Jeez how long does it take to do whatever he has to do?

_I wonder if I'll meet that boy again soon._ I thought as I lay back down onto my bed. I hope I see him again soon. Just then a flash of orange came into my mind.

Kaito…

Whoa! Hold it right there! Why did I just think of him? Why am I freaking out? Maybe it's because I was thinking of that boy before. But know that I come to think about it, Kaito's eyes seem to be familiar. But I don't think I've met him before. I sighed.

Maybe, once I get to know him, I'll remember. Wait, get to know him? No I can't I mean if they find out then there was no point in making friends. But what if they accept the fact that I'm a vampire? I've always wanted someone to do that. But what if they don't? What do I do?

* * *

**AIM: Okay just to let you know, Eric's hairstyle is kind of like Tamaki's from OHSHC. Just imagine it a little messy. And he does not exactly look like Tamaki. His hair is different and his eyes. I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Kaito: don't you have something to say to everyone? –Glares-**

**AIM: Oh yeah! And don't glare at me! I just want to thank, Mermaid-Lucia,** **RUHLSAR000, TsukiyoTenshi and bookgirl111 for reviewing my story so far! Thanks you guys!**

**Lucia: And the other thing.**

**AIM: I know I know, and I want to thank, RUHLSAR000, princessKatAngela and bookgirl111 for putting 'Vampire Melody' on their favorites list! Such kind people.**

**Kaito: One more thing idiot.**

**AIM: Call me that again and I'll break you're surfboard.**

**Kaito: NOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**AIM: Kill Lucia?**

**Lucia: Huh?!**

**Kaito: First gimme my surf board!**

**Lucia: You want your stinkin' board over me?! I'm leaving! –Walks away-**

**Kaito: NO! Wait I didn't mean it like that! –Runs after her-**

**AIM: Probably want someone to cook for him. Pfft. Now for the other thing. I give my thanks to TsukiyoTenshi, princessKatAngela and Clownfishxxx for following this story! I'm so happy! XD If any of you are wondering about their powers well, it's a secret for now! You'll all find out in later chapters. I want to introduce them through a fight so yeah you'll have to wait a bit so I'm sorry XC**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AIM: Well, you all know what chappie this is right? **

**Kaito: of course they do since they are all smarter than you.**

**AIM: What did you just say? –Dark aura arising behind her-**

**Kaito: -sweatdropps- nothing, nothing. Oh and what happened to Lucia?**

**AIM: Don't you remember? You chose your surfboard over her and she left! Idiot Kaito.**

**Kaito: What?! Oh yeah I remember! Crap! –Runs to look for Lucia-**

**AIM: A bit slow on the uptake isn't he? …Now that I'm alone I'll just do the disclaimer. I don't own mermaid melody… –Forever alone face-**

* * *

Lucia's POV:

Urgh. Why is it so bright?

I opened my eyes and a bright light shone upon my eyes. Looks like I hadn't drawn the curtains properly last night.

Wait, no I'm not in my bedroom.

I remember waking up this morning with Eric-nii-san fast asleep next to me. Looked like, once he came back he crawled into my bed and fell asleep next to me.

Of course I didn't freak out or anything. We would always be doing things like this. We had a really close brother-sister relationship and I guess, that's the reason why he's so overprotective of me. He wants to be the only guy who can annoy me, feed me and look after me.

But to be honest, he was exactly like my dad. My dad was pretty overprotective too. I remember what he would do when I was small.

_-Flashback-_

"_Papa!" A little girl ran into her father's open arms as she stepped into their mansion, coming back from school._

"_Lucia! How was school?"He asked her as she hugged him in his arms. She was only five at this time, so she went to kindergarten._

"_It was great!" She said smelling the air. _

"_Ne, papa, are you making your cookies again?" She asked him sweat dropping._

_He beamed and exclaimed, "You must really like them huh? You have the most wonder fullest nose in the whole world!" He finished with stars in his eyes._

_Lucia, just rolled her eyes and said, "Shouldn't you be taking them out now?"_

"_Oh no! I totally forgot!" He exclaimed dramatically. He ran to the oven and took out a few very obviously burnt cookies._

_Then a small boy, who looked exactly like his father came in through the door._

"_Ah, Eric! You're back! You're just in time to eat my world famous cookies!" Their father shouted._

"_Dad, they aren't world famous. Why do you always make them burnt?" He asked his father._

"_Well, that makes them extra nutritious!" he jumped in glee._

_The little girl sighed and smiled. Then she began, "You know, today a boy from my class came up to me in recess and…"_

_But she was cut off by her father's voice._

"_NOOOOOOOO! A BOY CAME UP TO MY LITTLE LUCIA! HOW CAN THIS BE?! LOOKS LIKE I WILL HAVE TO ACCOMPANY YOU FROM NOW ON LUCIA! NO BOYS ALLOWED!"_

"_Daddy, you will absolutely __**not**__ accompany everywhere I go. Now as I was saying, a boy from my class came up to me and he actually said that the last time we played he thought I was super fun and that he liked me!" Lucia finished, glowing._

_At this point her father had turned white and quickly placed the cookies on the kitchen counter._

"_Huh… You played with…..a-a-a b-b-b-b-boy?" He said emotionlessly._

"_Yeah I know! He actually said that to me! But he said it in more of a friendly way!"_

"_Really?" Eric asked. Lucia nodded._

_Then the two siblings heard a thud and looked down to see that their father had fainted._

"_P-papa, are you o-okay?" Lucia asked._

"…"

_Eric sighed. "What a father we have."_

_Then a young lady walked into the kitchen._

_She had waist long, light brownish hair, tied up in a bun with matching honey brown eyes. She had soft, fair skin and a kind smile. All in all, you could see that she was very beautiful._

"_Mama!" Lucia shouted._

_The woman smiled gently and picked her daughter up._

"_How was school today Lucia?" She asked her softly._

"_It was great!"_

"_Mama, papa fainted." Eric said with a bored face._

_Their mother looked down in curiosity and sighed._

"_So, I'm guessing that you told him that a boy came up to Lucia and said something to her that caused him to faint?" She asked her children._

_They both nodded. She smiled and gently put her daughter on the ground. She placed her hand on her husband's forehead and he awake shouted, "LUCIA! YOU'RE TWO HUNDRED YEARS TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"_

_She sighed "Papa, he told me that as a friend! Anyway I think that I may like someone in my class!" she teased him._

_He looked at her and shouted, "Lucia has betrayed me! I'M RUNNING AWAY!" And with that he flew out of the door. But they all know that he really just went up to the roof to mourn and sulk._

_Lucia just rolled her eyes. "So mama, what did you make for our after school snack?" she asked with big eyes._

_Her mother chuckled and said, "Well, I made some rice balls."_

"_Yay! Let's go eat nii-Chan!" Lucia said energetically and ran to the table with her brother._

I smiled as the thought came to an end.

Yeah, I loved my family. Eric looks exactly like our dad and so do I except for my eyes and hair type. I mean it was the same color but it was more like my mom's. Thick and curled at the end. I have the same type of eyes as her too.

I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was lying down underneath a sakura tree. Since it was spring, there were a few of them floating down. I was in the middle of a large plain with nothing but grass, flowers, trees, plants and mountains for miles around.

Yup, I was at my favorite place.

And better yet, only people from the magical world can come here. So mostly I was alone except for the animals that live here. Whenever normal people come near this spot, they suddenly remember they have something else to do and turn away. It is absolutely perfect for me since not a lot of people know about this place, seeing as it is in the human world not the magical world. Practically no one knows about this place except for me and Eric!

But, how did I get here again? Urm… oh yeah! I woke up and got dressed and stuff, left a note for Eric to know where I am. Ate my breakfast and walked to a secluded area. From there I used my magic and flew here.

A nice, cool breeze hit my face. Aah… it's so peaceful. I guess I'll lie down again. Wow… the clouds look pretty.

Kaito's POV:

I yawned and stretched my arms. Stupid Gaito said that we should go for a stupid morning walk in a stupid place in the stupid morning. Argh! I was planning to sleep in until at least two! And he goes off and wakes me up at ten! The nerve!

Well, at least the place we're at is nice and quiet.

You see, it's this special place where only mages can go to and normal people can't for some reason. Gaito knows why but I don't really want to study what's not necessary so I don't.

Anyway, this place is practically all plains, mountains, trees, plants and stuff. And not many people know about this place since it's in the human world so I bet me and Gaito are the only ones here. Of course, Rina, Hanon, Nagisa and Masahiro know about this place too. But they haven't been here before.

I yawned again and rubbed my eyes.

"Gaitoooooooo! Why are you torturing me?"

"I am _not _torturing you. I'm just making sure you get proper exercise and so we could spend some family time."

I rolled my eyes and said, "But I get plenty of exercise when I go surfing! And don't we have _family time_ every day?"

"Yes we practically do but everyone is there like Masahiro, Nagisa, Kengo or Daichi or even the girls! And anyway just 'cuz you go surfing doesn't always mean that you can't take a walk!" he explained.

I groaned and started to lean on him whilst we walk.

He turned around and I fell on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I shouted angrily as I got up.

But he looked pretty serious so I asked him what was wrong.

"Look." He said bluntly and he pointed to the middle of a plain from the mountain we were on.

"Okay." I said slowly and looked to where he was pointing.

"Alright well I see grass, flowers, trees, Lucia and, whoa wait LUCIA?!" I shouted.

Gaito nodded.

From what I could see she was lying down on her back, beneath a sakura tree and she was looking up. And she was smiling.

Wow, from here she looks really…nice smiling.

Psshh I bet everyone looks, urm nice smiling! Heh, heh.

"What do you think she's doing?" I asked Gaito.

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you blind? Or just plain stupid? She's lying down under a tree…"

"A _sakura _tree." I corrected him. He just glared at me.

"Whatever, anyway, she's lying underneath a _sakura_ tree, looking up and minding her own business. It doesn't seem like her brother is anywhere here."

"Why don't you check though, just to make sure." I told him.

You see, Gaito is capable of checking presences. He knows who the person is at all times. Sort of like if you go on face book and open a profile. You get there information and stuff. Gaito can do stuff like that. He gets all their personal and important information. But, when someone blocks their presence, Gaito can't get much information out of that. But he can still sense their presence. If you have this kind of power then you are able to unblock blocked presence but Gaito still has to train his power for that. When we were younger Gaito trained this power really hard. That's how Gaito still knows if someone is there, even if they block themselves.

He nodded and closed his eyes. Once he opened them they gave off a silver glow. You couldn't see his pupil or anything like that. Just silver. Then he closed them and reopened them again, they were back to normal.

"Nope, no one is around here except for us and her."

"Good." I nodded.

"So even she knows about this place." Gaito said. "And she's completely alone."

"Then we can go and talk to her right?"

"Well, we can't just walk up to her and start talking." Gaito told me.

I sighed.

"Why don't we just leave her?" I asked him. "We can just carry on with our walk right?"

"Well, I suppose so. As long as she doesn't see us. She might freak out then."

Well, I guess that's gonna be fine. We'll just continue walking and she won't notice a thing right?

I nodded and we started to carry on but I stepped on a twig. I cringed and looked back at Lucia. Wait, it was just a twig so; she wouldn't be able to hear it right?

But even so I turned around and I actually saw Lucia sit up and look around her! WTH! She actually heard that?!

"Gaito! Gaito!" I shook him from behind.

He turned around and said, "What?!" He sounded pissed off.

"Look, Lucia." I whispered.

He turned to look at her and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Gaito?"

"She's looking right at us." He said quickly.

"Oh. What do we do now?"

"Stay very still."

"Dude, she's not a tiger!"

"Yeah but, just stay still Kaito!"

"But my legs hurt!"

"Stop whining you little baby!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Are you really? Are you really, Kaito?"

"What?!"

"What?"

"Gaito, let's shut up and walk over to her!"

"Why?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"No."

"Argh! Come on!" I grabbed his arm and walked over to Lucia. Luckily, we were near her so I didn't have to walk a long way.

As I walked over to Lucia, she started to get up.

"Wait!" I shouted at her.

She turned to look at me and her eyes, they were different! They were pink!

Lucia's POV:

_Oh no! Is that Gaito and Kaito? I knew I smelt something familiar. Then I knew that someone was there when I heard a twig snap. Good thing vampires also have a good sense of hearing!_

I turned to look at the two again and once I looked at Kaito, a strange feeling came over me.

_What is this feeling? I feel so weird! It hurts a little yet it tickles too! _

I turned away from Kaito and the feeling lessened.

_Wait, hold on. I've felt this before. But it was less strong. _

Then it hit me.

This is the feeling for when I need to feed.

I'm in some deep shit.

* * *

**AIM: Sorry I just had to leave it there! Sorry is it's so short. Sorry if I updated late!**

**Kaito: -pants- enough with… the sorrys!**

**AIM: Why are you panting?**

**Kaito: I finally got Lucia! Boy she can run fast! But don't worry! We've made up! **

**AIM: Crap I wanted hippo to come up here.**

**Kaito: Hey!**

**AIM: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! I won't be able to update much since my exams are finally here. And you see, if I don't do good, NO MORE LAPTOP! Wish me luck! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AIM: Whooooooooo chapter 8! After chapter 10 I'll start naming the chapters. I'm too lazy to do them now XD don't worry I'm gonna do it from chapter 1.**

**Lucia: ooooooooooooooooooh.**

**Kaito: I don't see what's so exciting about that.**

**AIM: well of course it's exciting! It gives the story more…. Something!**

**Kaito: …right…**

**AIM: Now I just wanted to answer a review.**

** To: TsukiyoTenshi- Well, yeah I wanted to make him a little like him 'cuz I wanted her dad to give off funny and overprotective vibe~ **

**Lucia: ~I'm a vampire~ ~I'm a vampire~**

**Kaito: Why are you singing that?**

**Lucia: 'cuz it's true!**

**AIM: You know it! Now… KAITO DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I TAKE AWAY YOUR SURFBOARD!**

**Kaito: O-okay okay! Just don't do anything to her okay? **

**Lucia: _her_?**

**Kaito: What? She's my surf board. My child. My sister. My…wi…**

**Lucia: Your…**

**Kaito: Nevermind…**

**Lucia: KAITO…**

**Kaito: Urm what? She's my surf board!**

**AIM: Which I will take away if you do not do the FREAKIN' DISCLAIMER.**

**Kaito: Fine yeesh. AIM doesn't own mermaid melody. If she did… -shudders-**

**AIM: If I did, I would make the part where you made Lucia cry into where Lucia makes you super jealous cuz she would be hanging out with Ryo.**

**Kaito: Oh dear god. Thank god Pink Hanamori owns us.**

**Lucia: On with the story! Now Kaito…**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_Then it hit me._

_This is the feeling for when I need to feed._

_I'm in some deep shit._

* * *

Lucia's POV:

I could feel my fangs grow a little.

Oh no I need to get away. Oh look Gaito and Kaito are making their way over here! Great!

What am I going to do? I can't let them see me like this.

I bet my eyes have turned pink already.

See, when we have to feed we start to change. But they are small changes. Usually it's eye color, teeth length, height, nails or hair. Every vampire's changes include teeth length though. My changes are eye color and teeth length. Usually people have three changes minimum. But then again I wasn't a normal vampire. It usually takes about five minutes for the changes to kick in once you have this feeling. Of course the feeling also varies from different people.

My brother's changes are eye color, teeth length, height and hair. First his fangs come out and his other teeth become slightly sharp. Then his hair grows a few centimeters longer and gets silver streaks. After that, he grows about a foot taller and his eye color changes from deep purple to blood red. Red is the most common color for vampire eyes.

In the vampire world, most people have control over their vampire self so they usually stay in it. Even my brother has control over his. But they can't control it when they need to feed so they just stay in it. Of course, with the exception of me. I don't have any control over it any time.

And every vampire has their ultimate self. This is where you become your true vampire self. You grow very powerful and could defeat even the power fullest of enemies. But of course, not many people can do this. Every vampire has it in them but it takes a great deal of power to do so. Only the vampire elders can. They are the ones that are very powerful and keep the vampire world in peace. There is the possibility that some vampires are able to become their ultimate self, but most of them who can are seem to be dark vampires.

Dark vampires are basically the bad guys. Light vampires are either normal vampires or the elders. There has been a legend though, about a woman who had been worshipped like a goddess, who was beautiful and kind, someone, who had enough power to turn into her ultimate self. But one day, she suddenly vanished. Legend says that she died, using all her power to destroy all the dark vampires.

If a vampire transforms into their ultimate self then they grow huge vampire wings and all of the changes also kick in. But their fangs grow longer. And they become even more beautiful.

Okay so now back to reality.

_Calm down Lucia. Just get up and run away. I mean that way they won't see my face, right?_

I got up but then I heard a voice shout, "Wait!"

Then I made a big mistake. I turned around.

Once he saw me, his eyes widened. Now I know I _have _to run away!

"Lucia?" He asked me. Gaito looked at me too and they both had confused looks on their faces.

I turned around so that my back was facing them and stuttered, "W-w-wha-a-at?"

"Well, it's just that your eyes… did something happen to them?" Gaito asked me.

I heard them take a step closer to me.

I knew I had to answer fast, "Well, urm no they're just, eh, c-c-contacts. Yeah! Contacts!"

"I didn't know you wore contacts." Kaito told me.

"Urm, well yeah, I do."

"Could you turn around?"

"Why?"

"Well,"

"Yeah?"

"Urm…"

Heh, I could tell he was nervous.

I could hear some whispering and then a few seconds of silence. Then Gaito spoke up.

"You're not wearing contacts."

Shit! How did he know? Oh crap, the feeling is getting stronger. I need someone. Should I call Eric?

Nah, I don't need to trouble him.

"What are you talking about?" I thought I should just wing it.

"You know very well that we're mages Lucia. So of course, I have my ways." I knew Gaito had said that since his voice is deeper than Kaito's.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Kaito asked.

_Wait, what is this?! The feeling… it grew…when he spoke. What does this mean?!_

Now all I know is that I have to get away but, my feet won't move!

"Hey, we just want you to know that, we just want to be your friends. Not enemies. Just friends." Gaito said calmly.

_Yeah, I can see that but what would you do if you knew I was a VAMPIRE?!_

I knew there was no way out of this.

"Why are you so, distant Lucia? I mean, it's like you don't want to become friends, why?" Kaito asked me.

_Damn! Don't talk! I really need it. I don't think I'll be able to hold it any longer. I think the only way is to call Eric. I bet my eyes are definitely super noticeable now. Good thing my back is turned so they can't see my face._

I closed my eyes and thought, '_Eric, it's time. Help.'_

He probably got the message. But, is it just me but, throughout the conversation Kaito, seemed to have a sad sort of tone. What's up with him?

"Th-that's none o-o-of your b-b-business." I said stubbornly.

Kaito's POV:

Why do I feel so sad? Do I feel sad that she's hiding something from us? Or that she doesn't want to be our friend? What's wrong with me?!

But, right now, that weird feeling we always get around her, is just, super strong! There is something up with her. But I feel as if I've felt this before.

"Okay, but when you want to let us know, you can." I said quietly. I thought I saw her cringe but, I can't be sure since her back is facing us. Can't she just turn around? And why were her eyes pink?

"Could you at least tell us why your eyes are pink?" Gaito asked.

But she didn't get time to answer because, her damn brother came! And, he can fly?! Well, Hanon did say Lucia can fly too; maybe their magic is flying magic.

"No she can't." Her brother said coldly. His name was Eric I think. Damn, he can really glare. I'm getting really cold by just looking at him. And it's sunny out!

He took a small glance at Lucia and soon his cold glare became a worried, gentle one. I wonder what happened.

I heard him whisper something and she nodded. He shot another glare at us and started to lead Lucia away from us.

"Why?" I shouted at their retreating backs. "We're all the same right? We're all mages!"

Eric turned to look at us with his bangs covering his eyes. Then quietly said,

"No. We're not the same. And we will never be."

And with that he dragged Lucia off into the trees.

Gaito's POV:

What's up with them? What does he mean by we will never be?

_They're hiding something. Something big._

_But, what? And why can't they tell us? How are they different from us?_

So many questions began running through my head. I really needed an answer for all of these. Looks like it's time to hit the books.

But, most of all, why in the world were Lucia's eyes pink? Was it something to do with her magic? I have a feeling it wasn't for some reason.

Maybe, it has something to do with the aura they give off. If it is, then he have to find out.

Damn, I just hope that we can solve this problem.

Kaito's POV:

What was all that? Why do I feel sad?

_Maybe it's just because, this place is pretty nostalgic seeing as me, Gaito and my parents would come here often for picnics and things. But, is it because… Lucia, isn't gonna become our friend? But, why in the world would I think that?! I'm not even that close to her! It must be because of this place. Yeah that's it._

That's right. We would always come here. It used to be our dad's favorite place.

_-Flashback-_

_Two five year old boys ran behind their father to a shady spot underneath a big tree. Their mother was already there, getting the food ready. Both of the boys had never-ending smiles on their faces as they ran up to their mother._

_"Mama! Have you done? I'm hungry!" The red-haired twin whined._

_"Not yet, why don't you and your brother go play with papa? He brought a few toys with him." The woman said in a gentle voice._

_She had long, shiny silver hair with very light, violet eyes. She had a kind face and gentle voice. She looked like she was in her early thirties. She was more of a silent and gentle type and was much more responsible than her husband._

_"Okay!" The red headed boy said and ran off with his twin to their father._

_"You two! Let's have a water fight! Last one standing wins!" A man with auburn hair shouted. He had matching amber eyes and was more of a fun type._

_He threw a water gun to the red headed boy, who was definitely a living replica of himself, and one to the silver headed boy who looked just like his mother._

_"Okay! Let's go!" the man shouted and raced off._

_"I'm definitely going to win!" The red head said._

_"Nah, most probably me!" his twin said._

_But just then he got squirted by water._

_"Ha-ha! You snooze you lose Gaito!" his father shouted._

_Gaito looked down at his feet pretending to cry._

_His father started to look worried and asked, "Are you okay, Gaito?"_

_"You let your guard down papa!" He shouted with a smirk and blasted him full in the face with water. He toppled backwards and fell on his back._

_"Hahahaha! Nice one bro!" _

_Gaito smirked and shot at his brother too._

_"Hey!"_

_He just shrugged and started running off._

_"Gaito! That was so unfair! Now you're gonna get it! Come on Kaito!" The man shouted at him._

_Kaito nodded and started running after his brother._

_After about half an hour of playing with water and a dripping dad later, the three boys stated running towards the smell of food._

_"Looks like you two really over did it huh?" their mother asked as she passed a towel to their father._

_"Not our fault." Kaito shrugged. Gaito agreed with him._

_The woman smiled and passed them a plate, "Well, I guess from all that playing you must be hungry right? Dig in." and she passed another plate to Gaito._

_And they got started on their wonderful picnic filled with all their favorites. **(A/N: I really like picnics XP even though I've never been on one ;( Why?!)**_

_-End of flashback-_

"Kaito!"

"Huh?" I tripped and fell.

I looked up and saw Gaito staring at me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? I've been calling you for the past five minutes!"

"Oh sorry. Just spaced out a bit there!" I said, trying to sound cheerful but failing.

Gaito calmed down and said, "Well, let's just go back. It's already ten thirty. Come on." And he stretched out his hand to help me up.

I took it and we started to walk back.

But one thing still bothers me.

What was that feeling I just had around her? She's definitely not a normal mage.

Normal POV:

Eric and Lucia where now in the local park. But since it was so early in the morning and it's a weekend, not a lot of people where there.

"Come on Lucia. We just need to find a secluded area first." Eric called out to his sister as she dropped onto her knees.

"I c-c-can't." She stammered.

He looked around for anyone there. If only he knew her affinity then it would be much easier. And if it was night time. But it is morning and there is no one in sight.

"Lucia, here, take my hand and we'll see if we can find anybody."

She looked up at him and suddenly her eyes turned to cat like pupils.

"Someone's near."

Eric looked around and said, "Wait here." He ran off into the direction Lucia looked at.

As he walked neared and neared he saw a woman, in her late twenties, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and said, "I've just had a rough week."

"Would you tell me about it?"

She nodded and Eric knew that she was a very open woman.

"Well, you see my husband wants a divorce, I lost my job, my husband is going to keep all of my kids, my interview didn't go down too well and all of my friends have left me." And she burst out crying.

But Eric didn't really care about this at the moment. There was only one thing going through his mind.

"Urm, well, I could make you feel better." He told her.

"How?"

"Follow me." And he grabbed her hand and started to walk back to where Lucia was.

By now she was sitting on a bench looking down.

As she heard their footsteps she looked up and beared her fangs.

"Kyaa! What's that?" the woman shrieked when she saw Lucia.

"Not to worry she won't hurt you." Eric told her and as the woman looked into his eyes, she nodded.

He brought her to Lucia at once Lucia pounced on her.

The woman was about to scream but as Lucia bit into her neck she stayed where she was.

Eric's POV:

_It's about time this happened. But, now I understand. Looks like Lucia is more of a vampire than I thought._

As I watched Lucia finish up and wipe her mouth I placed one hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me and her eyes went back to normal, as did her fangs.

She stood up and I bent down over the woman. I placed my hand above her face, with her eyes closed, and some gold smoke sort of thing came and engulfed my hand.

As I removed it from above her face, her eyelids opened and she jumped up.

"What am I doing?! I better go sign up for new jobs, look for a new man and new friends!" She shouted with glee and ran off.

At least this is normal.

If you are wondering what happened, well usually when a vampire finishes what he or she needs to do, then whatever he or she sucked out of the human is removed for some time. Like me, I remove stress, so the person get more carefree. What Lucia just sucked out, well has been replaced by happiness.

_So Lucia's blood's affinity is unhappiness._

I turned to look at Lucia and saw that she fell fast asleep on the bench she was sitting on earlier.

She looks like an innocent child breathing slowly in her sleep.

I smiled at the scene.

Kaito's POV:

What the fuck did I just see?!

* * *

**AIM: MWAHAHAH! I LEFT IT THERE! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT REVIEWERS?!**

**Kaito: Man, you're pretty mean to them.**

**Lucia: Agreed! But, if you guys want her to update faster, then leave a ton of reviews!**

**AIM: That's the truth! You review and I update! Hehehe… See you in the next chapter! PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AIM: YO peoplez! How are you? I'm sure you're gonna be much better than you are now for I have in my hands, chapter 9 of VM!**

**Kaito: VM?**

**AIM: Vampire Melody of course idiot! What else.**

**Lucia: hey you know, it took you pretty long to update.**

**AIM: oh yeah, well you see I was kinda busy so yea, and stuff…**

**Kaito: Liar, you were just lazy.**

**AIM: No!**

**Kaito: -raises eyebrow-**

**AIM: Okay fine I was! But now I'm gonna try and update every single week! Oh and thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you!**

**Lucia: Except Kaito.**

**AIM: Ya I don't like Kaito. I don't know how you fell in love with an idiot like that.**

**Lucia: Me neither but I guess I just did. –squeals-**

**AIM: Pfft, no wonder they made you a blonde. Kaito is pretty full of himself.**

**Kaito: You know, I'm still here! Stupid tomboy.**

**AIM: Hey! I'm no ordinary tomboy, I may be into boystuff but! I am also a girl. If I was not then how would I be able to write romance stuff.**

**Kaito: By watching anime.**

**AIM: Shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Lucia: I'll do it! AIM doesn't own mermaid melody. Or us.**

**AIM: Sadly :( **

* * *

_-Recap-_

_What the fuck did I just see?!_

* * *

Kaito's POV:

Okay, okay. Calm down Kaito. It's none of your business.

BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT LUCIA WOULD BE LIKE THAT!

I'm not saying that I like her or anything just I seriously thought that she would be straight.

As in a boy-liker.

I never thought that she would be a l-l-le-girl liker!

And seriously what was up with her brother I mean he just stood there watching them! What the fuck is wrong with him?! They have a pretty messed up family then!

But, wait. I didn't exactly see Lucia k-k-ki-do-something-to-that-woman's-face.

Urgh! Where's Gaito when you need him?!

Gaito already went home once we had come back from our walk.

_ Man, I hope he's making some breakfast right now. I'm just so hung-_

Wait! Now's not the time to be thinking about that! But, I wonder why Lucia fell asleep right after.

But, why did her brother just watch them? Why did that woman act so strangely after she left?

Why? Why? WHY? WHY?!

_Why do I have such a small brain? Wait, what's wrong with me? Nagisa has a smaller brain. Woa! Gaito was right about me getting easily distracted!_

_Anyway I have to do something! I can't just stay here behind this tree! What will happen if they find me?_

I shuddered at this.

I knew that if I move now they might hear me, and who the hell puts so many bushes around one tree? I mean, come on!

So I just stayed behind the tree, sitting down looking the other way. I didn't really want to know what they were doing. After some time my eyes started to get a little droopy. I wish Gaito hadn't woken me up so early. I heard something but couldn't make it out right. My eyelids soon fell down and I knew I was asleep.

Eric's POV:

Looks like that woman is gonna be alright.

Good thing vampires are blessed with the power or erasing memories. Well, except Lucia.

She's tried but she can't.

I am pretty easily able to. All I have to do is put my hand in front of the person's face and do my thing. A goldish sort of smoke is going to come out then. This is my power to erase other people's memories. When I cast magic, my color is gold. So was our dad's. When Lucia uses any sort of spell her color is pink. Just like our mom's. But when she uses magic then she has an appearance change, as in her eyes. They change into her vampire eyes. I'm not so sure why though. Normally this doesn't happen to vampires so we can use magic without getting caught.

But then again, Lucia's not a normal vampire.

Thankfully nobody except our parents knew about her. Well, there were _those people._

But no, they are not coming here. Of course they aren't!

As I looked at Lucia's sleeping figure, I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Huh? Mmmhh. Ric nii." She mumbled as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. I sat down next to her.

"So, I've found out another vampirey thing about you."

She looked at me with big eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

"Well, you're affinity. It's…"

She leaned in closer to me and asked, "What is it?!" impatiently.

"Unhappiness."

I thought that she would smile and be happy that she was somewhat more vampire now.

But instead, I got the opposite.

Her eyes began to get teary and she lowered her head.

"Hey, Luce, you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"Uwaaa! Out of all the things it had to be unhappiness! Why couldn't it have been something nicer or cuter or, or, or, something better!" she cried.

I sighed. Typical Lucia.

"Hey but don't you think it's good that you get to take the unhappiness out of people?" I asked her cheerfully.

"Wait, out of people." She whispered quietly. Then her eyes widened and she looked at me fearfully.

"I bit someone again, didn't I?" she asked me slowly.

"Yeah."

If possible, her eyes widened even more and she covered her mouth with her hands. She lowered her head and I knew that her eyes had begun to get watery.

I put a comforting arm around her and started to comfort her. She was totally against the idea of biting people. Even against the idea of being a vampire. I still wonder when she's going to learn all the secrets of being a vampire. They should kick in soon and she'll discover them one by one. But then again Lucia has _that._

"I hate this. Why do I have to hurt them?"

I looked at her hair and replied gently, "You don't exactly hurt them Lucia, it's kind of like an injection."

She looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile at her innocent eyes.

She hugged at me tight. I pulled her closer and, like I had done before, picked her pick with one arm. I started to walk back to our house to put Lucia in bed. I'll have to go to sleep too. I seriously hate mornings.

It's true when we say vampires aren't affected by light but, we are affected by the sunrise. It's too bright for us to handle. That's why all vampires hate mornings. And believe me when I say all. That's the main reason why most vampires sleep the whole day and come out at night. But not all vampires do. Lucia and me don't, a lot of people don't. But then again, a lot of people do.

In this world, there are very few vampire villages. But they are mostly remote. All the houses built there have their windows facing away from the sunrise.

Now, the elders, who are the vampire council, who keep everything under control as in, make sure no humans found out about vampires or any problems arise between mages and vampires or anything like that, are the exact definition of a vampire. But also, they aren't the definition of a vampire.

They are affected by light yet they aren't. They aren't affected by religion and churches yet they are. Honestly I'll never understand how they work. But, they are very good at keeping the vampire world safe.

The vampire world is just like earth but, it had more changes to be more suited to us vampires and more modern, since we use magic.

_I wonder when we might go back. _

I looked down and saw that Lucia was already fast asleep.

I reached home pretty quickly and went in. I tucked Lucia in bed and went downstairs to open the fridge. I bent down and finally found what I was looking for. It was a black, glass bottle with a dark liquid inside. I bought it the other day from a secret vampire market out of town. I only bought the bottle not the liquid though. I collected the liquid from people. Yes, that's right, it is blood.

It was my affinity type though.

Stress.

I took off the rubber stopper and started to drink it hungrily. It was so cool and fresh.

Maybe I should do the same for Lucia.

Kaito's POV:

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was at the park? Why?

I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was already twelve. I guess I better get going or else people are going to see me.

But why was I asleep at the park?

_Oh, I rememeber. That Lucia thing._

Those event rushed back into my mind. I mentally groaned at myself for remembering that.

I got up from the ground. But I gotta admit, that was a pretty comfortable place. And it was surrounded by bushes so no one can really see you. I guess I didn't really have to worry much about people seeing me.

I felt a vibration coming from my pocket and took my phone out. I checked the I.D. and saw it was Gaito calling me. Turns out he called me four or five times before.

I answered it with a quick hello.

"KAITO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO! WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY CALLS? IDIOT ANSWER ME!"

I had to hold my phone at an arm's distance before he stopped. I swear he's gonna have to pay for my hearing one day. Well him and Hanon. Damn can they talk!

"Woa, calm down big brother. I'll be home in a few minutes. I just dozed off." I told him calmly.

"You better." He said warningly.

"Yes sir." I saluted. I disconnected the call and put my orange slider into my pocket.

_I don't need to tell him what I saw._

Normal POV:

As Kaito made his way home, which was only a few minutes away, he couldn't help but keep on thinking about Lucia. She seemed like a normal girl.

But then again, everybody has secrets.

Kaito looked up and saw his house just a few yards away. But before he could take another step, a man in a large, hooded, black cloak, bumped into him.

"Ow." Kaito groaned silently.

The cloaked figure just rushed the way he was going without apologizing or looking back.

Kaito looked at him run away with curiosity.

_Who would wear a cloak like that in spring? _

He got up and dusted himself off. Then he resumed his walk to his door and once he opened it he was met by a fuming Gaito.

"So…"

Kaito looked at him and nervously chuckled.

"So…?"

Gaito was a little like an overprotective mother sometimes. But that was only because he cared.

In Kaito's eyes, he was more of a monster than that.

"Get in, now." Gaito said bluntly.

"Mm."

Kaito walked inside and was greeted by the warm smell of pancakes.

Gaito sighed and said normally, "I've made your breakfast, it's in the kitchen."

Kaito knew that Gaito was never mad for long. He was very grateful for this fact.

"Thanks."

He strode into the kitchen, sat down at the table there and started to eat.

"So, why did you fall asleep at _the park_?" Gaito asked him as he seated himself next to his brother.

"Oh, well I decided to take a walk through the park, but, um… I guess I just tired myself out and fell asleep right there. Heh." Kaito nervously said.

Gaito nodded and asked, "Where exactly did you fall asleep?"

"On a bench." Kaito quickly replied.

Gaito raised an eyebrow at his twin's quick answer, but kept that thought to the side.

"Mmmm. These are good!" Kaito exclaimed as he finished a bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah, well, I can cook. Unlike _some people._" Gaito sneered at Kaito. Kaito growled at him.

"Not my fault you don't teach me."

"Not my fault you don't want to learn."

"Humph."

"Kid."

"Hey!"

"What? You _are_ younger."

"Yeah but not _that _young!"

"So you're calling yourself old?"

"No! I just, urgh! Forget it!"

"Whatever you say little bro."

Kaito groaned and finished off his breakfast by drowning everything with a glass of mango juice.

"Ah, that was good. I'm gonna go and take a shower 'kay?" Kaito told Gaito who just stood up and walked over to the living room as if Kaito hadn't said anything.

"Hey!"

Gaito just waved a hand while walking and muttered, "Don't care."

_Urgh! He pisses me off so much! Sometimes he cares about me and at other times he's like, 'go die in a hole! _Kaito angrily thought.

Lucia's POV:

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my bed. And might I add, it was nice and warm. Guess I must've been asleep for some time.

I checked the clock on my bedside table and saw it was already two in the afternoon.

I groaned and knew I would have to get up sooner or later. I wanted to go with later, but my stomach totally didn't.

It made a long grumble sound and at that moment I was so glad that Eric wasn't here. He wouldn't have made fun of me.

I got up and slouched over to my bathroom and did my usual routine.

I came out in a towel and started to choose my clothes.

I went with a yellow vest top with a red flower in the middle and the words 'pitch pitch pitch' underneath it in a black curly font, and with it, denim short shorts, seeing as it would be a hot afternoon from the amount of sunlight peaking into my room from behind the curtains.

I went downstairs into the kitchen, and being too lazy to cook anything out, I just got a protein bar to eat. I walked to the living room and saw my brother sleeping on the couch with the TV still on.

I sighed and went over to turn it off. I grabbed the thin blanket that lay on the floor, and pulled it over him. He snuggled into it with a smile. I rolled my eyes and finished my protein bar.

Then I went back up to my room and got my acoustic guitar out from its case, which was right next to my electric guitar.

I haven't played for a few days now and just had the feeling of playing.

I slipped the strap on and sat down on one of the big bean bags, making myself comfy.

I raised my fingers gently, as I didn't really need a pick for this, and started playing a slow tune. Sort of like a lullaby. I smiled and started to speed up and soon it sounded like a country song.

I loved how the tune could change just by speed. Same goes for pianos.

I just love music, it's like my life. I can let my feelings out into it and make other people smile as they listen to it. I can even make me smile.

Right now, it's just me alone in my own world. Where I don't have to hurt anyone. Where no one thinks of me as a monster.

With my mom and dad encouraging me to continue and Eric-nii playing along with me.

With my family.

* * *

**AIM: I hope you guys don't think I have too many POV's here! Or any word or grammar mistakes! If there are then don't hesitate to leave it in your review!**

**Lucia: Don't worry. They will.**

**Kaito: Why don't you do it yourself? **

**AIM: Shut it Domoto. I never asked for your opinion.**

**Kaito: never understood your hatred towards me.**

**Lucia: Please read and review! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**AIM: Hiya! You ready? **

**Kaito: what are they ready for?**

**AIM: None of your business. **

**Kaito: -.-**

**Lucia: Hmm?**

**AIM: well, if either of you two were actually SMART then you would know that this is chapter 10.**

**Kaito: of?**

**Lucia: Kaito you idiot, it's of Vampire Melody of course!**

**AIM: Lucia, you were always better than idiot Kaito. You deserve better.**

**Kaito: hey, who can get better than this?!**

**AIM: a lot of people. Now disclaimer.**

**Kaito: What, no please?**

**AIM: no.**

**Kaito: -sigh- AIM doesn't own mermaid melody.**

**Lucia: Now, READ! **

**Kaito: never knew you were so commanding Lucia.**

**AIM: It's probably in her princess blood.**

**Kaito: r-right.**

* * *

Gaito's POV:

_I wonder why Lucia and her brother were there to... I mean, not a lot of people know about it. _

I started to ponder over how Lucia and her brother, Eric I think, were at the undiscovered, hopefully forever, valley.

"Oh well! Let's just forget about it for now!" I said merrily and stretched my arms and legs out with a smile.

_I don't really feel like thinking at the moment._

I got up and went to get a glass of water. But as I was making my way to the kitchen I saw Kaito had left his bedroom door open a little.

His bedroom is downstairs while mine and two extra bedrooms are upstairs.

_I could surprise him, make him pee his pants right now. Heh, letting his guard down now. Idiot._

I tiptoed silently to his door and looked in from the open crack.

I saw Kaito sitting on his bed with his shirt off, looking pretty disturbed.

Well, you don't see that every day.

And I guess that is exactly the reason why I stayed there, straining my ears to hear him if he says anything.

"M-maybe I'll j-just ask her tomorrow." I heard him say.

_Huh? What does he mean?_

Kaito's POV:

"M-maybe I'll j-just ask her tomorrow." I told myself. Guess I'm going to do some thinking. And, I don't really want Gaito to find out about the Lucia thing so I guess; the only thing to do is to cast the mind blocker incantation.

I closed my eyes and parted my lips slightly. Then I opened my eyes, which turned a dark orangey color and slowly whispered the spell as a flame colored sort of mist appeared lightly, one that was barely visible.

'_Mente Chiusa.' _

Well, now that that's done, I'll be prepared of any one like Gaito or something comes and starts to see into my head. Now,

I had been thinking about Lucia for some time, and honestly, I think I've gotten creeped out by her. I don't mean that I have anything against l-l-le-people-like-her, but just, urgh! Shower, shower, shower!

I gotta go and take a shower to cool down a little.

I sighed and got up, grabbing my towel that I had left on my bed and walked into the bathroom.

Gaito's POV:

Damn it! Seems like Kaito put the mind blocker spell on himself! Looks like my little brother is smarter than he looks.

But, I wonder what he was thinking about. I mean, he obviously didn't want anyone to find out about it so, what was it?

Something's wrong with Kaito, and today, Lucia was acting weird. I mean people's eyes don't just randomly turn pink!

Something strange is going on. And I'm determined to get to the bottom of this.

Normal POV:

-Some time later-

"Why did we have to meet up here?" Hanon whined as she kicked her legs back and forth impatiently.

"Well, we need to discuss something secret, so naturally, this is a place that comes to one's mind." Gaito replied easily.

Gaito had called everyone to a run-down café, where no one ever came anymore, not even the waiters or the shop owner. It was quite small and shabby, kind of like a hideout for escaped criminals.

"Couldn't that little brain of yours have thought of a place with air conditioning? It's boiling!" Hanon complained as she fanned herself with her hand.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her and looked at Gaito.

He had called them here to discuss something. He had told them not to tell Kaito so they had a shrewd idea what this would be about.

Of course, said person was at the moment taking a long nap from being awakened early in the morning.

"So, can we carry on?" Masahiro asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Yeah. Well I'll start." Gaito breathed in.

Everyone looked at him and waited for him.

"Well, I thought me and Kaito should go out for a walk, seeing as the only exercise he ever does is walking to school and surfing. You all know _that place _me and Kaito have told you about before?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Nagisa asked.

"You see, I took Kaito there and you know who we saw? _Lucia._"

"Seriously? What was she doing there? Practically only you, Kaito and we know about that!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what we thought too. But she was there. Except, there was something strange about her."

Rina crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Well, when we came closer to her, we saw that her eyes were…pink."

"Pink?" Hanon exclaimed.

"Well, was she using magic?" Masahiro asked.

"That would be the most reasonable answer, but no. I couldn't really see or sense her using magic. Just the same strange feeling around her."

"Hmmm." Hanon placed her finger on her chin in thought. "Is that so?"

"Yeah then all of a sudden she turned around as if she didn't want us to look at her. She covered up the eye color thing with saying 'I have contacts' but, I don't believe that. Then me and Kaito started to assure her that we didn't want to hurt her, you know, say we aren't the enemies. That we just want to be friends, but I could still feel her fear."

"Why was she afraid?" Rina asked.

Gaito shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with what her brother said."

"You mean the thing about, don't come near us and whatnot?" Nagisa asked.

Gaito nodded and continued.

"Then we saw her brother coming towards us. But not walking or running, but he was _flying_. So, we think that they might have air magic."

"That makes sense." Hanon said as she took out her wattle bottle from her bag and took a sip.

"But then when Kaito said that we're all mages so why are you so distant, he replied with a 'No. We're not the same. And we will never be' and walked off with Lucia."

"Yes but what about Kaito?" Nagisa asked.

Gaito sighed and said, "You see, Kaito wanted to take a walk in the park when we were going home so I left him there and walked to our house by myself. He actually fell asleep on a park bench for about two hours! The idiot he had me worried sick. But when I asked him where he slept, he replied 'on a park bench' just a _little _too quickly. And since I'm his twin, I usually, can feel when he's lying. And he definitely was."

Gaito paused a little here, as everyone leaned in, curious.

"When he had left to go for a shower, he left his door open a little, so I took a little peek inside and well…-"

But he was cut off by Nagisa.

"W-w-what?! You just peeked into his room when he said he w-w-was going f-f-f-for a shower?! Are you a p-p-p-p-pervert?!" he shouted with a red face.

Gaito looked at him with a blunt face while everyone else just sweat dropped.

"You, my friend," Gaito started with a light voice. "Are an idiot and a sick, sick pervert." Then ended with a blunt voice and the same face.

"But you know, incest is hot! You would kinda be like Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran! Kya! Yaoi!" Hanon squealed in a fan girl manner.

Gaito faced palmed and said, "Can I continue?"

Everyone nodded even though Nagisa's face was still a little red and Hanon was in her fan girl mode.

"Well, I heard him say 'maybe I'll ask her tomorrow' with a disturbed face. Of course, this wouldn't really seem anything big but, he had cast the mind blocker spell, so I knew something was fishy. And I have a feeling it had something to do with Lucia." Gaito narrowed his eyes as he finished his sentence.

Rina closed her eyes and began to think, while resting her chin on her hands.

"Then, maybe Kaito has some connection with her?" Nagisa suggested.

"No, I doubt that, me and Kaito have been together since we were born."

"Hm, but there is also the possibility that this has nothing to do with Lucia." Rina said, opening her eyes.

"Yes that is possible. But if you thing about it, what else can it be?" Masahiro told her.

"But most of all, I want to know how they're different from us and why they don't want us near them." Gaito sighed, folding his arms.

"I don't think all of us should try to become closer to her all at once." Hanon piped in.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, you see, I can try to become friends with Lucia and know her better. Then maybe Rina can. We can leave it at that, and gradually she'll become used to us all."

Gaito and Masahiro both nodded and Nagisa smiled at her.

"That's suitable." Rina agreed.

Hanon stood up confidently and said "I'll try my best!" determinedly.

"Well, I guess that's all. I'll call you guys if anything comes up." Gaito said, standing up.

Everyone followed and walked out.

-At Lucia's house-

Eric walked up the stairs to Lucia's room with a tray of food. She hadn't eaten anything since she woke up.

He knocked on her bedroom door but he got no response. He turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door.

His eyes trailed over the unmade bed with a few shirts on it. Then he spotted his little sister in a corner of her room, on a bean bag chair with her guitar on her knees.

Her eyes were closed and there were a few strands of hair on her face. Her mouth was slightly open and she looked as though she fell asleep in the middle of playing.

A smile made its way onto the sixteen year old boy's face and he settled the tray on her table.

Eric walked over to her and patted her head. He gently pulled the guitar away from her hands and placed it against the wall, straight. He then slowly picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

He picked up all the shirts on the bed and folded them. Then he opened her top drawer, where he knew she kept all her shirts and placed them on top. He closed it and walked across her room to the door.

Eric took one more glance at his sister and then opened the door and walked out.

* * *

**AIM: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had to study for my midterms! Then I had to work on future chapters! I'm really, really, really sorry!**

**But in a few months my finals are coming and my school is giving a few topics from 1****st**** term and 2****nd**** term into 3****rd**** term! I have no idea what they're thinking! So I have to learn all the stuff I forgot.**

**Kaito: Yeah, yeah. Now, onto other matters.**

**AIM: STFU Kaito.**

**Kaito: Why do you hate me?!**

**AIM: Lucia! You can do the honors!**

**Lucia: 'kay! Read and Review!**

**Kaito: so in the end I was just ignored?!**

**AIM: Later~**

**Kaito: Hey wai-**

**AIM: Just STFU Kaito.**


	11. Author's note

Okay, so here's the deal:

I haven't been able to update lately because of my final term exams.

My finals are here, and well, of course, I can't go on my laptop until they're over.

They will end on the 26th so expect updates in the beginning of April.

Really sorry for the inconvenience. But, I really hope you understand!

And, also I have opened a poll on my profile, for one of my future stories, and would be extremely happy if you would take the time to vote!

Again, sorry for not updating.

-AIM021


End file.
